Our Little Girl
by sarajane93
Summary: When Edward & Bella slpit up to go to 2 different colleges Bella gets some news that changes her life.How can she tell Edward when she cant contact.What will happens when he shows up 4 years?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All credit for the characters goes to SM. I simply own this storyline and nothing more. **

Our Little Girl

BPOV

It has been four years since I seen him and now he has come back to make amends But what he never knew was he had given mw the best gift of my entire life so really I couldn't hate.

I simply can't hate him I love him but at the same time I wish he never came back now my daughter, or she I say our daughter is going to suffer the most when he decides to leave again. I know he didn't know but still, he promised to keep in touch. I guess I should start from the very last time I saw him before one day ago.

It was my senior year in high school when he arrived. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I have a brother and sister who are twins and are only a year older than me.

There names are Jasper and Rosalie-not one person is aloud to call her that instead it's got to be Rose-she is my best friend apart from Alice Cullen. She is a small pixie not above 5ft, oh and she just so happens to be Jazz's girlfriend, it was weird at first. She has an older brother named Emmett who's going out with Rose.

Me I'm single have been since I broke it off with my sleazy ex Jacob Black, God _I HATE_ that man, but all that changed when he moved here to Forks, Washington, his name was Edward Mason and he was a Greek God sent to us by the big man himself. He was over 6ft tall, lean with just the right amount of muscles, coppery-bronze hair, defined jaw line, a perfectly chiseled nose, and the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen, they were like an emerald green with a little bit of grey specs around them. He was beautiful.

Shortly after he arrived all six of us began to hang out. I liked him from day one, but there was no way in hell that he thought plain old me with brown hair and eyes and only over 5ft is beautiful, sure I is was skinny but I knew he wouldn't find me attractive. That was until one day he asked me out, I couldn't believe it my heart went into over time by him just saying those nine little words.

''Will you go out with me? On a date'' I said yes.

We were seeing each other for over a year, when he got accepted into Dartmouth, and I got accepted into Yale .Both nowhere near each other. He wanted to be a doctor like every male in his family and I wanted to be an English teacher.

We decided we should see other people but not before giving each other our virtue. That was the night our daughter was conceived, I thought we were being safe he had a condom. He left not even two days later. I soon followed and went to Yale. About nine weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I WAS PREGNANT. It couldn't have been true because we used a condom didn't we? After that I tried to contact him every single day, but he changed his cell number, his email address, he changed everything and I couldn't even tell him he was going to be a father.

Alexis Elizabeth Cullen was born on the 22 July 2005 at 2:17am on a Saturday morning. She was five weeks early and was so tiny. I decided to have her middle name as her grandmother. She was always nice to me and I was sad to see her leave shortly after her son. I loved Edward and I still do no amount of time apart could or ever would change it.

I have hated the past four years because my little girl grow up without her father in her life it was such heart ache.

Now four years later I was standing in front of the love of my life with my daughter, who looked just like him with the green eyes to the coppery-bronze hair. We were at my restaurant that Alice and I decided to open up in Seattle just an hour out of Forks. He was on a date with a strawberry blond, who looked like a slut from her appearance.

We both froze and just stared at each other until Lexi came running in with her Uncle Jazz and Edward just looked at her and from the way his eyes flashed from her eyes to me I knew in that second that he knew she was his. I knew I was screwed when I heard her.

''Mommy'' Lexi came running up from behind me.

''Hello Edward'' said Jasper from behind me. I knew he was angry with him for not returning my calls. And breaking my heart. Always the overprotective brother.

''B...Be...Bella...who's that little girl?'' Edward stuttered out.

''Um...ah...She's...um...my daughter that's who'' I replied nervously.

''Who's her father?''

''No one ''

''Who is it?'' He was getting angry I could hear it. Jasper took Lexi into my office just then and I was grateful for that.

''Why do you want to know?''

''She's mine isn't she. I mean she has my hair and eyes. And she looks to be at least four. And we. Broke up four years ago. And you wouldn't sleep around so she has to be mine. Unless you did...But you wouldn't do that...ju...Is she mine? Yes or No it's that simple'' He just kept on rambling.

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was angry again. What the hell does he have to be angry about?

"Excuse me? But I did try and tell you. I rang you every single goddamn day for three months after I find out but you never answered your phone so don't you dare blame this on me. I even sent you emails, you cant be angry with me when you were the one who said we would keep in touch wouldn't answer the phone or emails so don't you dare accuse me of not trying to find you because I did. I'm not sorry that you didn't keep your word I'm just sorry you missed out on four years of your daughter's life'' And with that I just left him standing there. I took a peak when I was turning and I regret my words because I could see he was in pain through his beautiful eyes. Stop thinking like that, I mentally scolded myself.

''Bella wait'' He called back to me but I ignored him and kept walking

I wanted so badly to turn around and jump into his arms but I knew I couldn't do that he was with someone.

I got Lexi from Jazz without saying a word and went out the back door. I knew I would be seeing Edward soon very soon I could just sense it.

When we arrived home I put Lexi to bed and seen I had four missed calls, two form Jazz, one from Rose and the other from Edward. How the hell did he get my number so fucking fast?

''Bella please pick up or ring me please we need to talk. If you don't ring me soon I'll just stop by your house. Please just ring me! I'll be waiting'' That was left over an hour ago because I couldn't be bothered to pick it up. Now I wish I had.

When a knock came from my front door I didn't know who it could be. It was almost midnight who the hell could it be.

I went to the door and wished I hadn't. There he was. Edward on my front porch.

Shit could this night get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Epov

I was on my way back to Washington. I hadn't been there in over four years. I still remember the day I left the only girl I ever loved behind to attend a stupid college. I'm just glad about one thing and that I got to give her my virtue. Now as I stand in one of the nicest restaurants in Seattle with my co-worker Tanya, who to me seems like she might sleep around a lot. Just as we were about to be brought to our table I see her coming out of an office. She looked different she looked happy I wonder what she's doing here she was supposed to be at Yale. Bella Swan looked up and saw me and she looked shocked, horrified and angry and I have no idea why. Both of us just stood there staring at each other, God she was so beautiful. I remembered why I feel in Love with her in the first place. God I still love her, she won't give me a second chance I blew it when I didn't answer her calls. I wonder if she's moved on. Just as I'm thinking this I see

Bella's brother Jasper coming up behind her with a little girl who looks t be around three or four years old. Huh...he had a kid with Alice, but then the little girl ran up to Bella and said ''Mommy'' to her. I froze so she had moved well crap. Shit I was a fool for leaving her. But something didn't feel right.

After I got a good look at the kid I know who her parents are because she has her mother's small nose and she has my eyes and hair. But why didn't Bella tell me she knew I wouldn't turn them away or did she. She knew I loved her with all my heart so why not tell me I have a daughter. I started to get angry when she said nothing on who was the father. When she finally admitted that I was in fact the child's father I was shocked to say the least. Then Bella went on to say how she tried to contact me but I never answered anything from her or our friends I felt bad straight away. I knew Bella wanted to talked to me I didn't pick up because I didn't want to feel any more pain that I was feeling, that hell I'm still feeling. While Bella is now ranting of about how stupid I was and I cant disagree with her because I was. And now I'm a fucking fool for not answering her phone calls. I stood there and all I kept thinking was that I'm a sad moron. My little girl grew up without father and it's my entire fault. Bella just turns away and leaves in the direction she came in.

Now as I'm on my way over to her house at nearly midnight I couldn't stop thinking about that little girl. Who's name I still don't fucking know yet! Just as I arrive at her home my heart starts to flutter for good and bad reasons. I muster up the courage to walk to her door and ring the bell, but stop quickly as it's late and the little girl would be asleep. Bella would kill me for sure if I woke her up. Crap what if she's asleep. I was about to walk away when I hear the T.V, so I knock and wait for her to come.

I heard her mumbling behind the door so I just stood there and waited.

''I can hear you mumbling Bella. Just open the door I just want to talk with you. Please just open the door. I'm not leaving until you do''.

''Shit! Crap!''Bella whispered but loud enough for me to hear. I chuckled.

''Cursing isn't going to help you open the door Bella.''

Finally she open it up. My breath hitched when I see her in a pair shorts and a small tank top. It made her look more beautiful from when I saw her a while ago.

''Come in, sit down whatever'' she whispered.

''Thank you'' God I want to kiss her right now, on her perfect lips.

I sat down on the sofa and Bella sat on the chair opposite me. We just sat there in uncomfortable silence. I spoke first breaking the silence.

''What's her name?''.

''Alexis Elizabeth Masen. She was born on the 22 July 2005 on a Saturday morning at was five weeks early, 'cause your doin the math in your head''. She was right of course, she always is. Alexis Elizabeth Masen. She named her middle name after my mother. And she gave her my last name.

''I'm sorry. I know that doesn't cover anything but I did call you once and a man answered. I asked who he was and he said he was your boyfriend. That was about two months after I got settled into Dartmouth. That right there broke my heart''. She froze when I said that I don't know why. I wonder if there still together.

''When exactly was this'' her voice was only a whisper and it broke twice.

''I can't remember. But he said his name was James? And that you were his had been for about two months, said he showed you a real good'' It made my heart ache when I said those ways. What can I say I still love the girl?

''That son of bitch. Stupid asshole''. She looked at me with pain in her eyes.

''What?''

''He was a sleaze who stole my phone so he could talk me. I was seeing him. How could you think that? You really think of me to get with someone so soon?''

''No. Shit I'm sorry, but still you knew where I was why not come to me?''

''I thought you were ignoring me''.

She looked beautiful just sitting there. ''Can I meet her?''I asked her nervously. I kept fidgeting waiting for her answer.

''Would you like to meet her as her father or a friend? 'Cos I'm not letting you near her if you're not goin to stick around. I won't put her through that. I won't let her get attached to you then you take off so tell me now are you goin to take off?'' Bella was rambling once again just like in the restaurant tonight.

''No I'm not goin to take off. Yes I want to meet her as her father. And I wont hurt if that's what your thinking Bella''.

''Fine you can meet her. How say 1, it is tomorrow's when I pick her up from the crèche. I suppose you'll be bringing your girlfriend with you to?''

What the hell was she talking about a girlfriend? ''I don't have a girlfriend, haven't in oh 4 years'' I saw something flash in her eyes.

''Then who was your friend tonight ya'll looked real cosy'' What that tramp Tanya she thought me and her, who that's funny. Haha she's a slut.

''Tanya and I aren't dating she's my co-worker I only got into town a few days ago she offered to she me around. I accepted. And besides she's a slut''.

At that Bella started to laugh. God I loved that laugh. ''Oh right well sorry. So is 1 okay for you?''

''Yeah it's fine. Will I meet you hear or what?''

''At the restaurant is fine. If it's okay with you to meet there?''

''Yeah that's fine. So do you work there?'' She started laughing again I didn't know what was so funny?

''No I don't just work there. I own it,'' my eyes grew wide as she continued ''Well me and Alice own it but really I run as she more focused on salon''

''You own it wow...that's...pretty good...cograts...so what now?''

''Em...I don't know, oh do...You um...want a drink or something?'' No a drink is definitely not what right now.

''Uh I think I should get goin...um can I call you tomorrow before we meet up?'' I cleared my throat God why was I so nervous?

''Yeah su...sure...um it's...oh wait you already have it. How did you get it so fast anyway?''

''Um I've had for a while now. About 2 weeks I was trying to muster up the courage to call...You...so yeah my buddy at the hospital got it for me'' I laughed in my head when I seen her chart and how many times she was in the E. R, some say she's on a first name basis.

''Oh...Okay ''

''Right well I get out of your hair now''. We walked to the door in silence.

''Goodnight Edward''.

''Goodnight Bell'' I saw her freeze when I called her my old nickname for her. I almost called her Love but caught myself in time. That wouldn't go down well.

I turned just before being fully out of the door and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. What happened next surprised me.

She turned her head and kissed me on the lips. I froze, but quickly recovered and kissed her back. I wound my arms around her waist as her hands went into my hair, just like old times. This kiss turned very passionate. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and she opened up straight away. After a few minutes we both pulled away breathing hard. I rested my forehead on hers and looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes. I said something I've been dying to say since I seen her early tonight.

''I love you. I never stopped, I haven't had sex with anyone with knowing I was still in love you'' I waited for her to say something anything but she just stood there frozen. When she did speak up my heart went into over-time.

''What toke you so long?'' She brought her lips back to mine. She pushed me up against the door with a lot of force.

''I love you too! But what does this mean?''

''Could we try and be a couple?''

''I think I could do that. But were taking things slow. I don't won't to rush into anything''

''That's fine with me. Do you want to tell people or keep it to ourselves for now?''

''We might as well tell people, 'cos I'm guessing the pixie already know''.

''Okay well I'll let you go and sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow''

''Yeah see you soon''

''That I will Love''

She closed the after I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I can't believe this day. On my way back to my I think of all that's happened. First I see the love of my life, and then I find out that I have a daughter with Bella and now I have her back in my life and a little girl. I can't wait for tomorrow. Maybe we could take our little girl to the park. As I drifted to sleep I couldn't stop liking the sound of our little girl.

Our little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Epov

When I woke up the next day I was really excited. I was going to meet my daughter. I'm so glad I'm not working today. I haven't stopped thinking about Bella and Alexis since I came home. I really couldn't stop myself from thinking about the kiss with Bella. I knew we couldn't pick up were we left off but I could still have a little hope. I left and never stayed in touch like I said I would, now it's my biggest regret.

As I'm getting ready I feel very exited. What do you expect? I'm meeting my daughter for the first time. Sure it's a little late but it' now or never. I prefer now if you don't mind. While I'm on my way out my phone started ringing. I looked and seen it was my mom. Should I tell her? I know she loves Bella as much as I do but, what would she say when I tell her she has a four year old granddaughter, would she be happy? Only one way to find out.

''Hello mom''.

''Well how's the new job? Have you made any new friends? Is it okay there if not come to Chicago I'm sure you're father can get you a job!''My mother was always worrying about me.

''Em...everything is...great the job is good. Yes I have made some new friends and I ran into an old that you're very fond of''

''What who is?'' she screeched into the phone making me nearly go deaf.

''Calm down mother. Or your gonna make me deaf. And it's Bella. Em..so there's something I need to tell you that's pretty important. Just don't start screaming and don't get angry at me either''

''Oh Edward I'm so glad you ran into her. How is she and what's got you so worried that I would start screaming and get angry at you? Well?''

''Em..''

''Oh Edward spit it out already. I'm not gettin any younger ya know'' I can't believe my Mother just said that.

''Em...okay..you see..after I went to Dartmouth and Bella went to Yale she um...found out she...um was..um...p..pregnant 'I kept stuttering out my words.

''.....''I heard absolute silence from my mother.

''Mom you still there''

''Is..is it yours?''

''Yeah I seen her yesterday. She has my eyes and hair. And she's beautiful''

''What's her name?''She was gonna love this part.

''Alexis Elizabeth Masen''

''Bella named her after me. But why are you only finding out about her now Edward. What did you do to make you and your father and me to miss four years of our grandchild's life?''I couldn't speak 'You better answer me Edward Anthony or so help me God you will be in so much trouble when I see you. Now answer me!''I could hear her getting angry.

''Um..well..ya see..I kinda stopped answering her phone calls after I rang her and a man answered. I thought she moved on. But he apparently stole her phone and was trying to get her attention, but he told me that they were seeing each other. And I don't no I felt betrayed. So stop getting angry at me. And don't get angry at Bella either she tried to get a hold of me for months' 'I was out of breath when I stopped talking and was listening to total silence on the other line.

''Oh Edward I'm so sorry. So what's going to happen next?''

''Well I'm meeting her today at Bella's restaurant''

''Bella has a restaurant now. Oh I'm so proud of her''

''Um yeah her and Alice opened it up together, um listen Mom I'm gonna have to go now I'm meeting up with them soon''

''Okay sweetie. Will you call me later to know how everything went? Oh and me and your farther will be making a visit very soon''

''Mom can you hold off on the visit for a while. Please?''

''No, I'm sorry Edward but I can't just sit here when I now know I have a grandbaby out there. Sorry but you ain't gonna change my mind now just zip it and accept that we are coming and soon. Just tell Bella that we are coming. Love you dear 'If you love me you won't come I thought to myself before replying.

''Yeah okay, Love you too Mom. Bye''

''Bye sweetie''

I was just getting out of the car in front of Bella's restaurant when I seen them going in. I just stood there and watched as they walked in.

I slowly made my way to the door but once again froze. What's gonna happen with Bella and I after that kiss last night. Will she won't to try with me or will she say it was a mistake? Shit I was freakin out. Only one way to find out here goes nothing.

When I went in Bella turned instantly and a smile went straight to her face. I in turn felt one creep onto my face and then my little girl turned around.

Shit Bella and I make cute kids together.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Pov

So here I am waiting on a man who left me all those years ago, in my resturant, with my four year old daugther, waiting for her father, who kissed me last night, and it was good might I add, but now I can't get him outta my mind 'cos of it. Oh life's just great. Lexi had been asking me constantly who she was going to meet. But really what do you tell your four year old daughter that her daddy's back in town, oh and he never knew about you. Yeah that won't go down so well. Lexi has been under the impression that daddy was working and couldn't be here for her. Now I've got to tell Edward what she believes I hope he won't be mad. And think of the man and he'll appear. Just then Edward walked in looking...wow...is all I could think he's looking good today. No focus. I smile at him 'cos I love the man. My lovely crooked smile appears on his instantly.

"Hey." I said nervously.

"Hi. How are you today?"

"I'm good. What 'bout you"

"Em...I'm great"

"Um is it okay if we talk, just the two of us, before we tell Lexi? It's just I need to tell you something important"

"Yea sure no problems lead the way"

I took Lexi into the little playroom I had set up for the young children that come here. I brought him to my office. We both sat on the loveseat, which Alice insist I have.

"Alright so when Lexi started askin' questions about you I told her that you were away workin' and that you would be home soon. Now she's very smart for her age."

"Okay what did you tell her about me?"

"Well I said that you were becoming a doctor, I showed her pictures of you and me, and also pictures of your family. I gave her presents that I said were from you on her birthdays, Christmas whenever there was something important I gave her a special present saying it was from you. Now that's the one were she can't wait for. Your not mad that I done that are you 'cos I was just tryin to-" I was interrupted by his lips, when he stopped kissing me he rested his forehead against mine.

"No I not mad with you. I'm glad you even told her anything about me let alone showed her a photo of me."

"Okay so don't be alarmed if she gets over-excited, she's with Alice way to much "I started laughing as he did.

"Alright...So should we go and do this?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go" I got really nervous.

Edwards Pov

We made our way down to the playroom in the restaurant and I was terrified. What if she doesn't like me? What if I'm not a good farther to her? Loads off questions kept running through my mind. Alright suck it up 'cos here we go. Shit I need to calm down or I'm making a trip to the Err.

"Alright you ready?"

"Yea let's do this" My voice was very shakey.

"Don't worry she love's you".

When we walked in Lexi wasn't by herself instead Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were there along with a little boy who I assumed to be Rose and Em's child as he had his mothers blond hair and ice blue eyes and Em's curly hair and his build. They all looked up when we walked in. I saw Jazz send me a death glare, but that wasn't surprising as he was always protective of his little sister as Rose was the older twin. Lexi looked up at me with wide eyes, but stayed playing with the little boy. Bella broke the silence first.

"Um guys could you give us a moment please"

"I'm not leavin you with this ass" I didn't need to looked up know it was Jazz, honestly I wouldn't blame him. I was the one who didn't answer her calls.

"Jazz please don't start with me right now. You can give us a few moments alone with our daughter. Or else I'll tell Alice what happened to her-" I loved how she said 'our daughter' it just made everything that more real.

"Alright I'm goin, and you promised not to say anything about that" Jazz stopped her from saying anymore. Alice was very wide eyed knowing they were keeping something from her. Same old Alice.

"What are you guys talking about; Jazz what are you and Bella hiding from me?"

"Nothing darlin' just something that happened a long time ago" Jasper told her calmly.

Bella snorted, looking straight at Jazz with a look that even scared me as well as him. Come to think off it I knew that look my own mother gave it to me. So Bella had mastered 'The Look'.

"Right everyone out" They all went willingly "No sweetheart you stay here with me"

"But momma you just said to get out" Lexi looked really confused when sae said this to Bella.

"Yes but there's someone here to see you"

"It's that man there" She stared at me confused once again ,but after a moment her eyes went wide again and then she said "but momma he looks like daddy". My heart went faster when she called me that.

"Well baby, that's 'cos he is you're daddy".

Lexi broke into a smile and ran up to me, but stopped when she was infront of me.

"Are you home now daddy, or are you goin way gain" She stared at me with sad eyes with a trance of tears in them. I kneeled down beside her and took her into my arms. She smelled just like Bella. Strawberries.

"Yeah baby girl I'm home, and I'm not goin anywhere again without you or mommy" I looked at Bella and she too had tears in her eyes I know I did. Lexi had wrapped her little arms around me and when Bella went to take her to the others she tightened her hold on me.

"Lexi baby come let, were goin into the others now".

"No" She shaked her little head furiously.

"It's okay I'll hold her. I don't mind" I told Bella.

"Okay. Let's go to the others now shall we?"

"Yeah sure, but first can I ask you something?"

"Yup go ahead"

"Well do you think that maybe I could bring Lexi to the park when were done here?"

"Please momma, pwease pwease pwease can me and daddy go pwease?"Lexi looked at Bella with doggy eyes."Daddy help me" she whispered in my ear. At that Bella and I had to laugh. She was just very cute.

"Aright baby go but only if you promise to be good for the rest of the day".

"I prowmise momma I be good for you and daddy"

We went out to the others and they all had a look of shock on each of there faces.

Rose was the first to speak. And it was to me.

"So your here. I take it you now know that Lexi is yours?"

"Yea I know Bella told me last night. And I'm here because I got a job at the hospital here and I got into the Seattle medical school"(AN: don't know if there is one there)

"Well that's good I suppose"

"Congrats man" Emmett spoke for the first time, voice still loud.

"Thanks so...is a he your child?"

"Yup his name is Eric Carlisle Cullen and he is a good lookin kid if I my say so".

"Of course he is he's my son" said Rose. Everyone started laughing.

"What bout me daddy am I not good lookin like Erwic" Lexi asked me with tears in her eyes that look is going to get her anything she wants from me. Everyone was quiet waiting for my answer Jazz, Rose, Alice, Em and Bella all looking amused.

"Um..."I looked over to Bella for help, she was trying hard not to laugh"...Well your not good lookin baby" everyone gasped but I went on" 'cos your beautiful and that's better than being good lookin".

I glanced over at Bella and she once again had tears in her eyes.

"I'm beawtiful like momma?"Lexi asked me.

"Just like your mommy".

"I love you Daddy". My heart soared when she said that.

"I love you too sweetheart". She gave me a tight hug that was quite strong. I faintly heard an 'aw' in the background. It was right then I knew that I was home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Our Little Girl**_

_**Epov**_

As I was waiting for Bella to get me things for Lexi so I could take her to the park I found myself thinking about how much my life has changed in the last two days' found out the girl I love, never stopped loving me like I thought, had a daughter with said girl had, a new job and I was pretty fucking happy with my life right about now_**.**_

I could feel eyes on me and when I looked up I saw Jasper glaring at me, Really I couldn't blame him for not wanting me around, I did hurt his little sister after all. _Oh lovely_, I thought now I'm going to have to have a nice long chat with Jazz. But he can wait right now my little girl is waiting for me.

I was going to ask Bella to come with me but I knew from the look I was getting from her that she wanted me to be alone with _our_ daughter.

"Are you ready to go Edward?'' said Bella from right behind me. I didn't hear her come up and I jumped.

"Eh yeah I'm ready''

"Sorry for scaring you I didn't mean to frighten'' Bella said apologetically with a small smile.

"No its fine really I should have been paying better attention I guess. Eh you don't want to come with us do you'' whatever way she heard it must've came out wrong by the look on her face. I replayed what I said shit_! _It really came out wrong. It sounded like I didn't want her to come, but I did and I also didn't. Well what can I say I want to some father/daughter time with Lexi? Is that so wrong I mean Bellas had three years with and id like one day with her._"_Not that I don't want you to come its just that I thought you were going to be working. And I'm rambling on right now and I'm going to shut up yeah'' _idiot._

"No Edward I'm not going with you but if you want then I will?'' Bella said with a little smirk, her eyes held amusement so she must've enjoyed my little rant there. Good to me amuse her.

"No its okay, can I just have a little father/daughter time with her?'' I asked nervously.

"Of course you can that's why your here isn't it?'' I knew she was making fun of me by the teasing sound of her voice. But I liked it. It was just like old times. Before I went and made a huge mistake. Now I've got to live with the consequences' of that mistake.

"Eh yeah it is, but I thought you would come with us or something. I'm sorry I'm about to start ranting again so I'll shut up now. This isn't funny Bella I'm nervous okay no need to your amusement from it. Crap I'm ranting again aren't I?'' of course I was 'coz Bella was nearly of the floor rolling with laughter.

"Yeah once again you are ranting, but its funny and cute so don't worry about it alright?'' she was trying to hold in her laughter nut a few low chuckles escaped her mouth.

"Alright so when can we go and what time do we need to be back at?''

"Em how 'bout you come back at say 6 or 6:30 whatever suits you I don't mind as long as its not too late.''

"Em yeah I'll bring her here around 7 or to your house I don't mind you choose''

"Em how about you bring her back to mine oh here I'll give you a key so you can get in case I'm not there''

"Okay that's grand. So I guess we'll take off. Lexi are you ready to go to the park?''

"Yup'' came a little bell like reply from Lexi.

"Alright lets go''

We left off then. To say I was excited was an understatement I was ecstatic. I was spending time with my daughter wow _my daughter._ I love that word. I'm a dad a daddy a farther I still can't believe it. Sure I've had a few days to get use to it but now I'm realising that I've missed out on three years of her life.

Lexi and I went out to my car after I got her car seat from Bella

"Alright baby girl are you ready to have some fun with your old man?''

"Daddy your not an old man like gwampa. He's old your young like mamma.''

"Alright sweetie but are you ready to have some fun with your daddy?''

"Yup'' at that I had to laugh as she popped the 'p' like she was sucking on a lollipop "but can we get some ice-cream soon I'm hungry''

"Of course we can munchin now were ready so lets head on out''

As I drove off I knew I was going to enjoy being a dad being back to the place that has always been my home and hopefully being with Bella just like the old times.

_**Bpov**_

As soon as Edward and Lexi took off I had four curious on me. I knew what they were thinking. Emmett would be excited to have one of his best friends back. Rosalie would be dying to bite my head off for being an idiot and letting Edward back in my life. But how could I not let him in my life? He is the only person I _will_ ever love and he's the father of my daughter I can't not let him in. Alice would be happy for me _I hope_. And lastly Jasper would think I was a fool. I know he mite never forgive Edward for leaving and having me raise Lexi, but he didn't know and knowing Edward he would've given up his dreams to raise Lexi. Jasper can be mad or angry all he wants but whether he likes it or not Edward is going to be in our lives for the rest of our lives I _hope_.

"Bella are you crazy have you lost your mind why are you letting that asshole back into your life? You can't be seriously thinking about it. What about Lexi are you even thinking about her or are you just thinking about yourself-''._smack_

I stop jasper with a good old slap in the face. How dare he ask if I'm only thinking about myself? Of course I'd out Lexi first any day.

"How dare you Jasper I can't believe you would insinuate something like that. Now you're my brother Jazz but I swear lay off of Edward 'coz he's going to be staying in our lives from now on. So please just do this for me and be happy that I have the man I love back and Lexi has her father for the first time. And don't blame Edward 'coz he never knew about Lexi and you all know it.''

"We are happy for you Bells aren't we Jazz?'' Alice demanded of her husband with a glare that nobody, not even a murder would go up against. But I knew this look; she was silently telling him no sex for at least four months. After all she did do it to him the year before. By the expression on Jazz's face he remembers it to. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett snickering behind us.

"Yes we are but I just don't want to see you unhappy Bella that's all okay? And why did you slap me? That hurt.''

"Sorry but you deserved it. You shouldn't be saying things like that to me or anyone for that matter Jazz. I know you were raised right so don't e a jackass if Edward brings Lexi back here okay!''

"Alright Bella but I'm only doing this for you but I swear he does 1 thing and I'm go in kill him are we clear on that?''

"Of course Jazz one hundred percent'' I replied sarcastically. Jazz just rolled his eyes and smiled a small smile at me.

"This is gonna be great Edward's back in town I get to wind him up a little'' Emmett piped.

"Emmett act your age for god's sake you would swear Eric was the grown up and you the child'' everyone laughed at that 'coz it was true. "And Bella I am happy for you I just want to know if you know what your getting yourself into?''

"I do Rose believe me I do''

"Alright then that's all I wanted to hear''

"Okay so are we just goin to stand here or are we going to get to work?''

With that said we all went to work me in the kitchen, jazz and Alice in the office, Emmett and Rose went home to let little Eric sleep. While I was in the kitchen I kept wondering if Lexi and Edward were having a good time.

_**Epov**_

Lexi and I were having so much fun I didn't even remember the time when all of a sudden it was nearly 7 o'clock. I had to get Lexi home to bed quick.

"Alright come on baby girl it's time to go home''

"But daddy I wont to stay here with you pwease?''

"No come on were going home and I'll even put you to bed how does that sound?''

"Okay but can we come back 'coz I really like it here very much with you 'coz momma always fall down and dats no fun at all'' she sigh very dramatically that I just had to laugh.

"okay baby I promise to bring you back and who knows maybe mommy can come to if she's free okay'' I waited for her to 'nod' or say 'yep' before I continued "alri how bout we go and get some thing to eat and then we'll go home, sound good?''

"Yup, can we get pagetti for dinner?''

"Sure why not'' I loved the way she said spaghetti it was just so adorable.

After getting the things needed to make the spaghetti I headed on over to Bella's place. When I arrived her car was nowhere to be seen so I assumed she must have been at the restaurant still.

"Lexi hon, come on we're here'' she was half asleep in her car seat I surprised she wasn't asleep already.

"Daddy''

"Yeah baby come on we'll go and make pagetti'' I said to her as I was lifting her out of the car.

"Umm'' was the only reply I got out of her

As I went into Bella's house I went and put Lexi on the couch and a pillow against her so she wouldn't fall and stuck on some cartons. As she was watching that I went and rang Bella to tell we were here.

"Hello Isabella Swan speaking''

"Um hi its Edward ah me and Lexi are back at your place and I'm just making some spaghetti I just wondered if maybe you wanted some?''

"Em yea sure eh I'll be home in about half an hour or so it's just really busy here. Is Lexi still awake?''

"Barely she's nearly asleep on the couch but it looks like she's trying to stay awake. Em if your not back do you want me to put her to bed for you?''

"Em yeah sure that'd be great Edward thanks''

"No problem I'll see you soon I guess''

"Yeah see you soon bye Edward''

"Bye Bella'' love you I thought in my head. But I couldn't say it yet it was too soon.

After we hung up I went and finished making dinner. While the pasta was cooking I went up to get Lexi her pj's. When I came back down stairs Lexi was sitting up watching what looked to be Handy Mandy. I got the food dished out and saved some for Bella and gave Lexi hers. We sat and watched Handy Mandy together while eating our spaghetti. When we were finished I changed Lexi into her pj's and brought her up to bed.

"Alright sweetie time to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow'' I told her giving her a good night's kiss.

"Daddy will you rwead me a storwy?''

"Of course I will baby what one do you want?''

"Umm....how bout sleeping bweaty''

"Sleeping beauty it is''

After I had read the first four pages Lexi was passed out with sleep. I went back down stairs and went into the sitting room waiting for Bella. When I heard a car door close outside only a half an hour later I knew it was her. Not a second later she walked in the door.

"Hey''

"Hey...so how was your day with Lexi?'' she asked nervously.

"I had an amazing time with her. Thank you for letting me take her out today''

"Don't thank me she's your daughter as well. So what did you guys do?' she asked while we walked to the kitchen were she got her dinner. I just watched her. She was still beautiful even after having a baby the new curves on her body are gorgeous shit I can feel myself getting hard just thinking about her curves think of something else. Basketball, basketball, basketball nope that's not working either.

"Eh we went to ice-cream world and then we went to the playground for a few hours then we just came here 'coz I lost track of time so. Em how was work?''

"It was great we got really busy at 5 though but all-in-all a good day's work''

"Good''

After she had eaten and we talked some more bout how our lives have been since we went different ways. She told me how she found out she was pregnant and all about Lexi life for the past three years.

I couldn't help myself any longer I had to at least kiss her or something. So that's what I did. I took hold of her face and just kissed. At first she was really hesitant but then she kissed me back with a vengeance. I pulled her to me, her body flush against mine. My arousal had gotten even harder. Bella started to moan into my mouth. I grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around me. I could feel her arousal through our clothed bodies. Bella's hands went into my hair and tugged all I could do was moan into her mouth. I pushed us up against the wall and pushed my hands slowly up her top. With every movement that I made Bella let out a moan.

"Bedroom'' she said breathlessly.

As I walked up to her bedroom somehow not tripping she had unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. I felt her hands all over my chest and back. I let out a moan. As I walked into her bedroom she had started to grind against my now rock hard cock.

As I made my way over to her bed I had to ask her if this is what she wanted I didn't want her to regret this in the morning.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to regret this in the morning''

"Edward I would have stopped you before I told you to bring me to my room. If you don't well that's fine with me-'' I stopped her talking with my mouth.

"Of course I want you I just want to make sure is all''

"I'm sure now can we continue please?'' she asked with a smirk on her face.

"It will be my pleasure''

I took of her shirt without a second thought as her bra came to my face. I quickly got ride of it and took her right nipple into my mouth. She moaned into my mouth as I sucked harder on her nipple while my hand rubbed her left nipple.

Bella's hand reached down and unzipped my jeans as I did the same thing for her. Before I knew it we were both naked me on top of her on her bed. I was trailing my lips all across her body, when she suddenly pulled my lips back up to hers. My hands roamed all over her body. She moaned into my mouth and just as I was positioning myself at her entrance I stopped and pulled away. Bella looked at me confused, than hurt. I quickly realised why she was hurt and went to explain.

"Bella I don't have any protection"

"Its okay I'm on the pill" she said.

"Okay"

As I said this I repositioned myself once again at her entrance. As I slowly moved into her we both moaned at the sensations we were experiencing together.

"Oh, Edward," she gasped, her eyes fluttering until they were closed.

The urge to thrust, to sheath myself inside of her body almost too strong to resist as I began moving inside her slowly. Inch by inch, I moved deeper until my hips were flush with hers. Her head fell back against the pillow and with shaking hands; she pulled my face to hers and kissed me deeply. The only sounds in the room were Bella's moans and my grunts as I began to thrust into her harder and faster. "I love you." I said.

"God I love you too Edward so much" she said as she began to meet everyone of my thrust's with her hips. I groaned, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I thrust back inside her. Her hips lifted her breathy moans and sighs spurring me on. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I rocked against her. Her hands tangled in my hair roughly, her back arching as I took her nipple between my teeth. I brought my lips back to hers after a few moments of ravishing her breasts. My hands explored her as we kissed, leaving a trail of goosebumps along her skin. "Harder, Edward," she groaned, her hips moving against mine. I placed her right leg on my shoulder so I could go deeper kissing along her leg as I placed it over my shoulder. Her body rocked back up to meet mine as I began to thrust.

"Holy fuck" I exclaimed as this new position made me much deeper than I thought possible. "God yes," she panted. "I'm so close, baby,"

She called my name loudly, her back arching into me, her hands reaching for something to grasp. Her hips lifted off the mattress and I gripped them tightly, attempting to still her as I thrust one final time, coming inside of her. With an exhausted sigh, I rolled us over and brought her my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her to me.

"I love you Bella, so fucking much that it really hurts, I want us to be a family the three of us me, you and Lexi. What you say you to that?" I waited patiently for her answer even though it was killing me inside incase she say's no.

"I would like that very much but how exactly are we going to be a family when you and I live separately Edward and you don't have enough room for us to live in your apartment" Bella rushed through most of it but I still heard what she said.

"Bella I meant for us to buy a house together, I could sell my apartment you could rent out your house sell I don't mind but I won't us to have a house we got together. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do I don't want to sell this house so how bout I rent it out I would like to give this house to Lexi when she's older"

"So were moving in together? Coz if we are I want to do this right Bella I want us to be a proper family"

"What do you mean?" she asked me nervously.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? I've loved you since the first day I met you. You had trip over thin air but I still could not take my eyes off you. When I left to go to college it was one of the hardest things I had ever done, but the hardest was letting you go. I can never live my life without you and now I can't live without Lexi either so yes right now I'm asking you if you will you marry me?"

I waited as she stared wide eyed at me for what seemed like an eternity. When she finally answered I thought I'd die right then.

"Edward I've loved you from the when I saw you in the cafeteria. I kept thinking to myself that you were the man I'd love to marry..._then_" the way she said _then_ made my heart break.

"Bells what are you saying. I don't understand is it a yes or no?" I could hear the heartache in my own voice. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Edward what I'm saying is that I love you and but now I know that your the man I want to marry"

She said _Yes_ she said _YES. _I lunged at her as I was so happy as I brought my lips to hers. Bella laughed at me.

"Do you want to wait to tell everyone or will we tell them now? But either way were not telling them without your ring"

"You talk like you already have one. And let's tell them in a few days at least"

"I do have one it's back in my apartment. I had it for years" She just looked at me as I continued "it was my grandmothers she left it for me"

With that I just kissed her as she pulled me to her and opened her legs wider for me and wrapping them around my waist. We made love more four more times that night. And we fell asleep on the early hours of the morning with my angel in my arms.

_**AN Notes: Hey hope ye all enjoyed this was my first love scene so I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of it. Thanks for da reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Epov**_

As I woke up I felt something shift and snuggle up to me. I quickly turned my head and opened my eyes to see my angel fast asleep. I looked over to her nightstand to see the time; it was only going on 7:36. I was surprised Lexi hasn't been in to wake us up already. Didn't toddlers wake up really early? As I looked back at my Bella who was still fast asleep I couldn't understand why in Gods name did I ever believed I could live without her; that was beyond me. Last night was simply amazing. I didn't mean to propose to her like that. I would've loved to of taken her to a nice romantic dinner. Then go for a walk in the closest park and gotten down on one knee.

As I got lost in my mind I didn't even notice that Bella was awake until I felt her kiss my bare chest. I looked down at her and smiled straight away 'coz she had that same look in her eyes she did whenever she was horney and her bottom lip was in between her teeth. I knew that look anywhere!

"Hi! How are you 'dis morning???"

"I'm... fantastic! Is what I am right now. What about you how are you this fine morning?"

"Well the fact I have a beautiful girl lyin next to me, who just so happens to be the love of my life, the mother of my child and hopefully if she meant her answer last night then my soon-to-be-wife. So yeah this is by far one of the best mornings' I've ever had" I said to her tentively.

"Well that's great I guess. And yes I did mean what I said last night I would love nothing more than to marry you" she replied with a smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes really!" Bella laughed at me; by the way she was laughing I knew I had a stupid grin on my face.

I didn't even reply to that I just went and kissed her fiercely. Our kiss soon turned into something much more. Next thing I knew we both were breathing hard. Bella rolled us so she was on top of me. I looked up at her and smiled. She gave me a mischievous smile.

"So Lexi will be going to crèche soon I don't have to work what do you suggest we do?''

"Well I don't have to work until tonight. What do you say to me dropping Lexi off, then coming back after getting a change of clothes at my place then me and you go out for some breakfast''

"Yeah sure and then maybe we can come back here and _relax'' _I didn't miss the double meaning of what she said.

"Well we'll just have to see what happens now wont we?''

I leaned up to kiss her when we both turned our heads to hear Lexi shout out 'Momma'. Bella quickly got out of the bed grabbed a shirt and pair of shorts out of the wardrobe; meanwhile I grabbed my boxers and shirt off the floor and went to Lexi room. She was sitting up on her bed rubbing her eyes to get all the sleep out of it. She looked up at me and smiled wide.

"Daddy you stayed" she exclaimed lifting her arms up so I'd pick her up. I laughed at her and picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Well of course I did I wanted to see my little girl today. So did you have a nice sleep baby girl?''

"Yup I dwreamed that you, me and momma were at the park and you were pushing me on the swing and dat momma had a big belly'' my eyes went wide when she said bella had a big belly that could mean only one thing _pregnant_. I thought about it and really it wouldn't be a bad thing to have another child with Bella, I'd get to be around for this one. I'd get to see her round with _my child_ once again. God why was that picture so appealing to me? I would love nothing more sure but we only got back together, I wasn't sure we were ready for that yet. Maybe in the near future hopefully after we get married I'd love nothing more.

"Well that's great sweetheart. Now what do you say we get you some breakfast, get you dressed and then I take you to your playschool. Meet your teachers and your friends? How does that sound?" I asked her. She looked up at me with a bright smile on her face; I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Can we Daddy just you and me?" she asked me shyly.

"Of course we can baby, just you and me. We'll let Mommy get a little rest that's okay with you right?"

"Yup" She popped the 'p'.

"Alright let's go get your breakfast shall we?"

"Umm" was her only reply.

We walked downstairs were I heard Bella humming to herself. I looked at Lexi and pressed a finger to my mouth to tell her to keep quiet. She nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

I walked up to Bella and wrapped my arms around her small waist. Bella squealed out and jumped out of my arms. She turned around to see both me and Lexi laughing our heads of were she had a hand over her heart breathing hard.

"That is not funny!" she said.

"You're....fa...face. Haha" I couldn't say anything else as I was laughing so hard.

"And what do you have to say young lady?" Bella asked Lexi with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry but Daddy told me not to say anything. I couldn't not do what I was told, you said dat was bad momma" She said innocently. Lookin up at Bella with her 'puppy dog eyes'.

Bella was lookin at her with her lips pressed together, but the sides of her mouth twitching. She was trying to fight of the smile that was threatening to break free. Finally after trying not to she smiled and laughed. I laughed once more and went and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek then her lips. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. We both broke apart when we heard a little voice go 'eww'.

"Momma dats gross. Boys and girls aren't allowed to kiss each other 'cos boys have cooties" Lexi said wrinkling up her nose looking so cute.

"Well baby dats were your wrong. You'll be kissing boys in ten years time" Bella said laughing, while I was horror stricken. No _boy _was going near my baby girl.

"Don't say that Bella she's not going to be near any boys. Isn't that right baby" I said looking at Lexi seriously.

"Dats wrigth Daddy 'cos boys have cooties and I don't wont any of them" Lexi replied to me.

"Pinkie swear"

I held out my pinkie finger for her and she immediately wrapped her little pinkie finger around mine and shaked it vigorously.

"I swear I'll never touch a boy with cooties" she said honestly.

"That's my girl" I said to her proudly and kissed her forehead lightly.

I could hear Bella in the background laughing lightly and getting Lexi's breakfast ready. I grabbed Lexi around her tiny waist and through her over my shoulder as she squealed with happiness. I put her in her high chair, secured it and then went to help Bella.

"So what time does Lexi need to be at crèche at?" I asked Bella.

"Not until 9, that's the time I signed her up for every Monday through Thursday 9-1. Gives me enough time to get the restaurant sorted out and the house cleaned. But on Friday's I put her in till 9-3 which is today, so I can have a day to myself for a few hours. I also have no work on Friday's so that's an extra bonus. So what are our plans for today?" Bella asked.

"Well I was going to bring Lexi to the crèche for you, then go home get a pair clean clothes, shower, then come back here and bring you out to get some breakfast and come back here and '_relax' _as you put it" I told her.

"Umm...well I like that idea of yours. And why don't you go back to your place get a few pairs of clothes and then come back here and shower after all I do need one two" Bella replied in a very sexy voice.

"Okay well let me just run upstairs and get my trousers and shoes on then I'll be ready to go"

I went upstairsand grabbed my stuff and went back downstairs to see Lexi laughing and Bella tickling her all over. I stood there and looked at them. It was then in that moment that I knew I was meant to be here. At that exact moment Bella looked up and noticed me there. Once she seen me she smiled up at me. I also noticed that Lexis was dressed and that there was a small _Hannah Montana _bag by the door.

"Hey I'm ready to go. What about you baby girl are you ready?" I asked Lexi.

"Yup. I'm ready Daddy. Are you ready Daddy" she asked me sweetly.

"I'm ready, so let's get going" I told her.

I walked over to both of them and gave Bella a kiss on cheek. And picked up Lexi and gave Bella once last kiss on the lips and a hug.

"I'll see you in a about 30 minutes" I told her.

"Yeah dats grand. I'll be up in my room here's a key to get in" she said as she handed me a small silver house key.

"Okay see you soon Love"

"Bye"

Me and Lexi headed to my car and I put her in her car seat got in the drivers' seat and headed of to her crèche. As we drove Lexi sang along to the radio with the words all jumbled up. It was a very cute thing to see, her singing and dancing in her little car seat. When we arrived at her crèche I could tell she was very excited.

"What's got you excited baby girl?" I asked her.

"My Daddy's bwringing me to school" she replied excitedly.

I just laughed at her and carried her into the place. I could hear loud talking coming from the main area. The minute we stepped into view everyone went quiet and just stopped and stared at me. It didn't past me that all of them were women either. There were two dirty blond ones, a brunette and a redhead. The two blonds both smiled at me _trying _to be flirty. I smiled at each one of them.

"Hi" I said to them.

"Hello" they each replied.

The redhead stepped forward and introduced herself as Maggie, then went and said the brunette was Angela, and the two blonds were Jessica and Lauren. Those two came off to me as sluts by the way they were looking at me.

"So I see your dropping of Lexi, are you a friend of Bella's, or the families, or do you work for Bella?" the one named Jessica I think her name was asked me. Trying to get information on what Bella's and mine relationship was.

"Nope he's not silly" Lexi replied laughing. I looked at her and smiled, then heard several gasps. I turned around and the two blonds were looks of jealously on their face. Ah they figured it out, so soon.

"Em no I'm not a friend of the family or one of Bella's workers. I'm her fiancé and Lexi's father" I replied with a big I'm taken smile on my face. The bimbos's jaws both dropped, while Maggie and Angela had smiles on there faces.

"What, I thought Bella didn't know who the kid's father was!" Lauren asked kind of rudely.

"Emm, nope she knew who was the father. I was just away at Dartmouth becoming a doctor. So yeah I'm home now, so what do I do before leaving Lexi here?" I asked Maggie as she seamed to a very nice enough person.

"Oh is this your first time dropping her off" I nodded to answer her question "Well all you have to do is sign her in and write down what time you'll be picking her up at and who will be picking her up" she told me in a kind voice.

"Okay. Well me and Bell will be picking her up at around 3 or so" I told them as they all nodded at me with smiles. I turned to Lexi and smiled at her. I put her on the ground and bent down to her level.

"Okay sweetheart I have to go okay, but me and mommy will be picking you up a little later okay" I told her.

"Okay. Daddy am I getting a brother or sister?" she asked me with an innocent smile on her face, but her eyes were telling me a different story. I heard two gasps form I'm guessing the bimbo's.

"Emm I don't know baby well just have to wait and see okay?" I said with a smile on my face. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Fine!" she huffed out a breathe.

I laughed at her expression and kissed her on the forehead. I gave her bag and toke her hand and looked up at Maggie motioning for her to lead the way. We followed her and then stopped at a classroom door. I bent down once more and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you baby girl. You be good in school wont you?" I asked her.

"Of course Daddy I'm always good. And I love you too" she said. I had to laugh at how innocent she sounded.

"Alright baby well I'll see you later okay"

"Bye Daddy see you soon" And with that she turned around and ran into the room. I looked back up at Maggie to see her smiling at me. She walked back to the front area again and handed me a few sheets. One was of my details and how I could be reached incase of an emergency if they couldn't get through to Bella. I filled that out while I felt someone staring at me, and surprise, surprise it was the two bimbo's. They both quickly threw me what I think was a _sexy_ smile. I turned back to my paperwork, rolled my eyes and finished as fast as possible.

"So your Bella's fiancé. How long have you two been together?" Jessica asked me. I rolled my eyes then turned to her and replied as nicely as possible.

"Five years we've been together since our senior year in high school. Been in love with her ever since then" I said with a genuine small on my face that was until Lauren spoke up.

"I don't no what you see in her, she's just a plain Jane from where I stand. You could do so _much_ better if you ask me" she said in a real nasal kind of voice.

"Well for your information nobody asked you and if I _ever_ and I do mean ever hear you talk about _my Bella_ I'll have you fired so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. And what I see in her is someone who is beautiful unlike you who as far as I can tell has make-up plastered all over your face that makes you look like a total trap. So before you go and say what's bad about Bella maybe you should go and look at yourself in the mirror and Bella is a natural beauty and you are trying way too much!" I said all that to her in pissed off voice and was probably a little too harsh but nobody calls my Bella a plain Jane and gets away with even if they are jealous bitches. I toke a deep breathe to calm myself and looked back at the four women. Lauren looked absolutely mortified and the other three were trying to hold in there laughter.

"Goodbye"

I was out of there faster than I ever thought possible. I got out of there and went to my place and quickly packed a few days worth of clothes and my scrubs for work. After that was done I got back into my car and went over to Bella's. I toke out the key she gave me and put it on my own keys. I smiled when I thought back over everything that has happened and right now it's just amazing to me, _wow do I sound corny or what?_ I thought as I opened up Bella's door. I could hear music in the background and followed it up to Bella's room. As I get closer I could make out the music to be of Paramore, one of Bella's and mine favourite bands. The door was opened just a small bit and through it I could see Bella dancing and singing into a hairbrush that's acting as her microphone. But I've got to say seeing Bella likes this just gets me so hard. I watch her for a few more minutes until I can't take it anymore. I open the door just as the song has ended. Bella turned around and looks like a deer caught in headlights. I give her my best smile and walk over to her.

"Hi there, nice dancing" I said to her as she blushed and looked down. I pulled her face back up so I could see her eyes.

"Hey don't be embarrassed, I thought it was incredibly sexy" With that said she smiled at me and I walk over to her and bend down and kiss her softly at first, then it turned really hot and passionate. Bella wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her by her waist as she jumped into my arms and her legs went around my own waist. I quickly walked over to her bed and threw us both down. Bella quickly pulled of her top and mine, while I worked on getting her and mine bottoms off. Before I knew it we were both naked and panting from our make out. I sat between her legs and parted them more to give me more space. Pushing forward, I shuddered as I slipped inside of her. I turned my head, seeking her lips. Taking her hands in mine, I raised them above her head, pressing them against the mattress. I held her there, looking into her eyes as she looked into mine. I started moving in and out of her slowly. We kept eye contact as we moved together. With every thrust I made Bella met with her hips. With time we started to get faster with every thrust.

"Faster" bella moaned out. And I did, I went as fast as possible. The only sounds in the room were of bella moaning, me grunting and moaning and the bed banging against the wall.

"I'm not going to last long" I told her breathlessly.

"Me neither" she said.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, that movement made me go deeper inside her. I moved faster in her. I let go of one of her hands and brought it down to rub Bella's clit furiously. It wasn't long before I felt her walls tighten around me.

"God yes," she panted. "I'm so close, baby,"

She called my name loudly, her back arching into me, her hands reaching for something to grasp. Her hips lifted off the mattress and I gripped them tightly, attempting to still her as I thrust one final time, coming inside of her. With an exhausted sigh, I pulled out of her and rolled us over and brought my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her to me. Bella snuggled up close to me. After a few minutes I heard her deep breathing I looked down and sure enough she was fast asleep, I kissed her forehead and got comfy.

I don't know how long it took me to get asleep, but when I did wake up I could hear arguing or something going on downstairs. I got out of bed and put some clothes on went downstairs. As I got closer I could make out what they were saying. I heard Bella and Jasper arguing in the sitting room. I decided to stay were I was for the time being.

"Your being stupid Bella if you think he's goin to stick around...No it's my time to speak, you have done nothing but ignore me and interrupt me when you let me talk, and I can't even do that! Edward isn't going to stick around Bella, whatever lies he's told you were probably false!" said Jasper. I know he's Bella's brother and I can't kill him, but I will seriously hurt him if he doesn't shut his mouth. I'm never going to her or Lexi, there my life now.

"You don't know Edward like I do Jas. No shut it right now. Edward is here, and Lexi has her daddy, do you know how many times she asked me when her daddy was coming home? Do Jas? No ya don't so keep your own damn opinions to yourself! And another thing Edward is going to be with me and I don't care what you think about it. I love that man with all my heart Jasper so don't go saying that he's going to leave when he wants to be apart of _both _our lives" Bella said.

"You're making a big mistake Bella! And I wont be your shoulder to cry on when he screws up!" replied Jasper.

I heard Jasper get up and leave. After Jasper closed the door I heard a soft sigh coming from Bella.

"It's not true ya know. I'm never going to leave you or Lexi Bella never again if that's what you want?" I told her as I approached the sitting room. She jumped when she heard my voice.

"I know it's not true" she said as she looked away from me.

"You're not really sure of yourself are you? You still don't trust me do you? Cos if your not tell me now and I'll go back to mine. But I'll still want to see Lexi if you let me?" I said to her. I waited for her answer impatiently.

"You're right I'm not completely sure of myself, but I do trust you Edward. I know when you're lying and your not. And I do want to be with you and Lexi is your daughter too you can take her, see her, anytime you want" she said. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

When it was time to go pick up Lexi after we had done a lot of..._work. _We got into my car seeing as it still had Lexi car seat. We arrived about 20 minutes later. I had my arm wrapped around Bella as we walked in. She looked at me with a frown. I smiled at her and made a motion with my eyes that we were being watched. She followed my eyes and her lips began to twitch. Ah so she thought this was funny!

"Admires already wow!" she said with humour clear on her voice.

"Its not funny Bell, those two wouldn't stop staring at me when I came here earlier, it was creepy!" I said back to her. That made Bella laugh even more. We both turned when we heard someone clear their throat. Who we saw was none other than the bitchy blond Lauren. She had a smile on her face and was looking at me with a devious look in her eyes.

"It's great to see you Bella. And you too Edward" she said in a real nasal kind of voice that made me mentally wince.

"You too Lauren. I see you've met Edward then. Is Lexi ready to go?" Bella asked her. Lauren had a look of shock on her face. I could tell she wasn't expecting Bella to answer.

"Emm...I'll go and get her for you" Lauren quickly made her way to the classroom Lexi went into earlier. Turned back to see some woman who were waiting eyeing me and Bella. Oh for the love of God! I seen some of the woman glaring at Bella, while the other few were smiling at me, the weird thing about most of them was they had wedding rings on!

"So how are you Bella?" I think her name was Angela. She was actually nice and I could tell that she was a nice person by the way she wasn't gawking at me.

"I'm great Ang. How are you and Ben doing?" Bella asked her. Ah so she had a man.

"He's great just got a promotion at his job last week" Angela said with a happy smile on her face. At that same time Lauren came back with my baby trailing behind her. Lexi looked up and when she spotted me she ran right past Lauren and Bella and jumped into my arms.

"Daddy. Hi guess what I did in school today?" she asked me. I smiled at her and looked over at Bella who now had her hands on her hips with a loving smile on her face.

"Don't I get a hello from you young lady?" Bella asked sounding cross.

"Momma shh, Daddy and I are having a conversation. It's rude to interrupt!" she said matter of factly. Oh she was her mother all over.

"Hello baby girl. And what did you do in school today?" I asked her.

"We coloured animals and then we played games and I ran after all the boys pretending I was going to give them cooties" she said the last part with an evil laugh. I laughed with her. I heard Bella chuckle behind me. I turned to see her signing the same type of paper I signed this morning. When she was finished with that we left and headed out to get some lunch. We stopped at a little bistro. When we were entering the hostess eyes went wide when she saw me. She smiled at me then scowled at Bella. Now that wasn't going to be fine with me. I wrapped my arm around her and picked up Lexi. Bella told me she had to go shopping after this so we ate quickly then went straight to the supermarket.

"I wont be long" she said to me.

"Were coming with you. Aren't we baby girl?" I looked back at Lexi who was nodding her head.

Later that night I told Bella goodnight and went to work. As the night went on I kept thinking about how the last few days had turned out. I hated the fact that I missed 4 years of my child's life, but am happy that I aint missing anymore, if I have anything to do with it. I couldn't wait for me and Bella to get married and be a real family. I wonder if she wants to wait. I kept thinking things like that as the night went on. It was on of the slowest nights at the ER. 1 thing was sure to me, Bella and Lexi were my life and nothing could change that.

**An Notes: sorry bout the delay but my computer went and broke, but have the next chapter nearly complete. Thanks for all the reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Bella's Pov**_

This has been one heck of a few weeks. First Edward is back in town, in my life, our daughter's life and now were engaged. If you told me this would what my life would be like a year ago. I probably would have sent you to the doctor to get your head looked at. But now that Edward is back, me, Edward and Lexi can be a real family. I just have this feeling that something is in the near future. When we decided to tell our families, well let's just say there were some...disagreements.

"Hey guys thanks for coming. Anyway we have some news that's pretty important for us and no matter what I'd like ye all to support us in our decision''

I looked at all of them in the eye with a serious look, while Edward on the other hand looked scared shitless. I knew it was because of Jasper, and by the looks he was giving Edward were a little hilarious. After I looked at everyone I looked at Edward, reached for his hand, grabbed it and squeezed it reassuringly. He looked back at me and gave me a small smile that gave away his nerves.

"Alright so about 3 weeks ago Edward proposed to me'' there were several gasps all at once.

"What?'' exclaimed Jasper.

"You heard me, I didn't stutter but I'll say it again. _Edward proposed and I said yes_'' I said as I slowly dragged out the last part.

"Your being a fool if you think he's going to stick around. Didn't you listen to anything that I told you? How come you're getting married huh what are you pregnant or something?''

"How dare you Jazz, I never questioned why you and Alice got married when she graduated from high school so why would you question why we rare getting married?''

"Please this asshole can't be trusted for anything. He made a promise to you when he left and he broke it practically straight away-''

"You don't no jack shit Jasper so why don't you mind your own fucking business. What happened when I went to college has nothing to do with you alright 'cos it was all a misunderstanding'' said Edward.

"Really what's so hard to figure out you were a jackass who wouldn't answer his phone, emails nothing so don't tell me to mind my own business when your the one who was a dip shit and not me!''

"Quit it right now. You relax'' I told Edward as he was getting really angry " you shout that stupid fucking mouth of yours'' I shouted at Jasper " 'coz I've had with ye two arguing like a bunch of fucking school girls''

Next thing that could be heard was a booming laugh and then a loud 'smack'.

"Ow Rosie what was that for?'' Exclaimed Emmett.

"For being an idiot now be quiet!'' Came back the sarcastic tone of Rosalie.

"But Rosie it was funny'' replied Emmett.

"I don't care'' Rosalie said.

"GUYS SHUT UP!!'' I shouted in a frustrated tone.

I was finally met with peace and quiet "Thank you. Now I'll tell you why Edward didn't answer any of my calls or emails or anything okay, if you keep your trap shut'' I looked mainly at Jasper. They all nodded their heads so I continued "alright ye all remember that James creep who stole my phone from me in college'' They all nodded their heads "Well apparently Edward was ringing me during that time and to see if we could get back together and forget about seeing other people and James answered the phone and told Edward that he was my boyfriend for about two months and how I'd shown him a _real good time_. Now do any of have anything to say bad about Edward 'coz he thought I'd moved on that's why he didn't answer me when I tried to get in contact with him. He felt betrayed okay so don't blame him. I don't want to hear from you Jasper 'cos right now I'm pissed off at you. You want to be angry be angry at that asshole James 'cos he's the reason why Lexi didn't have a father these past three years, not Edward'' I toke a deep breathe when my little rant was over.

"I'd like to know why didn't you ring any of us to see if it was true Edward?'' asked Rosalie just a tad bit angry.

"I was...well let's just say not in my right mind. I thought one of you might pretend not to know what I was talking about, I just wasn't thinking straight okay, and I just found out that the woman I loved was with someone already, not even two months of being separated it broke me okay. What would you do Rose if that happened to you and Emmett?" Edward asked her.

"I kind of know what you mean I would've done the exact same thing sure, but you knew that Bella loved you why would you not try and find out for sure if she had moved on?"

"I was heart-broken Rose I didn't know what to do. My life changed the day that fool answered the phone. Your right I should have called one of you but I wasn't thinking straight at that moment. And Jasper I know your dying to just call me out on it so come on just get it off your chest. Since I've been back you can't stand me I get it, but at least be happy that Bella's happy okay''

"Your damn right I've got something to say about it. How dare you think you can come back here and think everything is going to be alright, you can't be that delusional can you because Bella's not being serious right now. I know that in time she'll come to her senses and dump your ass-" I cut Jasper off right there, 'cos I had enough of him.

"_SHUT IT UP JASPER!"_ I shouted and everyone froze. "I've had it up to hear with you Jazz, your my brother and I love you but this is Edward and I love him, he's the father of my child I've loved him since the moment I saw him walk into the school cafeteria so just shut up with what you think will happen. I know what I'm doing, If James hadn't stolen my phone I know for a fact that me and Edward would be together. I love him Jazz so please stop this. And don't make me choose 'cos it will be him. Now that he's back and Lexi has her Daddy and Edward wants to know his daughter, I'm not about to take that away from either of them. Your my brother, so please, please just be supportive of us and don't you be a jackass about it okay" after I finished my speech I stood up and walked to my office, with Edward in tow.

"Baby, baby slow down" Edward said to me just as we reached my office. I opened my door and stalked in and through myself onto the love seat. Edward came and sat beside me and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent that instantly calmed me. We sat there for a few minutes, Edward stroking my hair, calming me, me breathing in his scent.

"Have you calmed down now?" came Edward's voice after five minutes silence.

"Yeah thanks for that by the way" I said.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that so don't thank me"

I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips that soon turned into a very heated kiss. I ended up straddling him with my arms locked around his neck. I heard him moan and with that I thrusted my tongue into his mouth. I moaned when his tongue came into contact with my tongue. I got a tingle down my spine. My hands moved into his hair and he once again moaned into my mouth. I felt his hands move to my waist then up under my shirt. I moaned once again into his mouth.

There was a cough from the doorway. I wasn't expecting the person the person who stood there. I looked back at Edward and he had a murderous look in his eyes. Jasper just stood there awkwardly.

"Yeah so I'm sorry for everything. I'll just let you two get back to...yea bye" he said and turned and walked away quickly. Edward burst out laughing and I was soon to follow him.

"Well maybe we should close and lock the door" I said after our laughter died down.

"Hmm...I love you" he said to me. I turned to him and kissed him. It wasn't like our last one, but a much sweeter one.

"I love you too" I said to him as I laid my head on his shoulder. He was humming the familiar lullaby he wrote for me back in school. Now all I had to do was tell him that I _might _be pregnant. I'll know for sure by tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Epov

This has been the best few weeks in my life since I went away to college without Bella. I found out that my mother and father were coming up to visit to see there granddaughter for the first time. But I'm a little worried about Bella 'cos she's been sick for the past few days now but she keeps playing it up saying she always gets sick this time of year, I'm not buying it. I gave her two days and if she's not better then I'm dragging her to the doctors. She could scream all she wants to. She's going to a doctor or I'm examining her myself. Ever since the day after we told everyone we were getting married she has been acting really strange and that was coming up to a week in a few days.

"Edward" Bella shouted up to me. I was currently putting Lexi to bed. Bella was supposed to be over at Rose's house. So what was she doing home?

"Be down in a second" I called down to her.

"Alri baby you're story is read, now go asleep. I love you" I told her as I kissed her forehead while getting up.

"Night daddy, love you too" those were my favourite words to ever come out of her mouth.

I went downstairs and Bella was sitting down looking nervous.

"Bell what's wrong?" I asked her as I went over to her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong. Are you okay?" I asked her as I knelt down in front of her.

"Edward there's something I've got to tell you that's pretty important and it's going to change everything"

"What Bell, you're freaking me out now" I was getting worried now.

"I went to the doctors and they told me that I'm-" she stopped herself and toke a deep breathe. This can't be good if she went to a doctor. She can't be sick, I only got her back.

"What Bella, what's going on?"

"I'm...pregnant" she said. I froze. Pregnant, she was pregnant. But why was she so worried about telling me. She probably thought I wouldn't be happy about this. This is great, were having another baby. I realised I hadn't said anything and Bella was just staring at me with tears streaming down her face. I brought my hands to her face and wiped all her tears away, but more quickly followed.

"Bella love, why are you crying" I asked her.

"You're...no...not happy" she stuttered out, while still crying.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her softly, while bringing her into my arms and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"You look terrified. You don't want this do you?"

"Off course I do. I want a million babies with you Bella. And this is amazing news. How long have you known?" I asked her. My guess a week.

"Just over a week. I didn't know how to tell you. I was scared you weren't ready to have another one, and that maybe you wouldn't want another one" she said.

I brought her face up to mine and kissed her with so much love. Bella wrapped her arms around me and I lifted her up and started walking up to her room. We continued to kiss on our way up. When we got to her room I gently put her on the bed and looked down at her. I smiled at her.

"I can't wait to see you pregnant and go through all the crazy hormones and I can't wait to marry you and have more babies with you. I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me, _forever_" I said to her. She was crying by the time I had finished talking. I leaned down and kissed her. We toke our time undressing each other. I placed kisses all over her stomach, soon which would be round with _my baby_. We made love slowly that night. We stayed up talking for most of the night.

"What do you want? Boy or girl?" she asked me, while I was rubbing circles on her stomach. We hadn't talked for a while so her question startled me. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Well to be honest I wouldn't mind having a boy, but then again a boy wouldn't be bad either. Really I want a healthy baby" I told her. She smiled at me as I looked at her. "What do you want?" I asked her.

"I don't mind as long as he/she is healthy" she said to me.

We made love once more that night and as I feel asleep with Bella in my arms, and the realisation that she was caring my child I couldn't be happier.

After the news Bella told me, the days went by until we had a doctor's appointment. My parents were coming in two days and we still hadn't told anyone about Bella being pregnant. We were on our way to the doctors. Lexi was in crèche until 3, like every Friday. I had taken the day of work and was excited to say the least. I smiled at Bella as we made our way into the doctors.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I've got an appointment for 12:30" she said to the nurse. The nurse looked at me and smiled. I didn't do anything in return. She looked at the screen when Bella's information came up. Her eyes widened and she looked back at us.

"You're here for an ultrasound correct?" she asked us.

"Yea" Bella answered her, while smiling at her.

"I'll let Doctor. Cullen know you're here. Please have a seat" she said as she started getting up. My eyes had widened when she said she was getting Dr. Cullen. Maybe it was another doctor. I looked over at Bella and she didn't seem worried at all.

"Bella is Dr. Cullen, who I think he is?" I asked her.

"Yea, it's the same Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking!" I said to her "Does he know you're pregnant?" I asked her.

"Yea, he's mine and Lexi Dr!" she said to me. I nodded to her just as Dr. Cullen came out of a room. He looked up and seen Bella and me. He smiled and walked over to us.

"Bella good to see you. Edward it's been a long time. How have you been?" he asked me.

"I've been great thanks for asking" I replied. He nodded and I just realised I hadn't seen him in the hospital before this moment.

"Okay well Bella do you want to go and get ready in exam room 4. I'll be in, in a moment" he said to us.

"Yea sure" Bella said as she toke my hand and pulled me to the exam room. When we got there she started laughing. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You looked scared shitless when Carlisle came out" she said after she had calmed down. She started getting undressed.

"Bell what are doing?" I asked her.

"You're the doctor so you tell me" she said with a smirk on her face.

"You're having a full exam aren't you?" I asked her. I hated doing these kind of exam's.

"Yup" she popped the 'p' just like a small child. I shock my head and sat down. She got undressed, but the only thing left on was her bra, as she put on the hideous gown. After about five minutes Carlisle came back in.

"Alright Bella I just want to see how much you weigh first" he said as he motioned Bella to the weighing scales. She got up and walked over to them.

"Okay, well Bella you have gained some weight which is good" he said to her "Now why don't we take a look at how far along you are!" he said. They both walked over to the table and he started the exam. I sat beside Bella during the entire exam.

"Okay Bella it looks like you're just about five weeks pregnant. Were going to do a sonogram and then we'll know for sure when you're conception date and when you're do. Why don't you get dressed and I'll be back in a moment" he said to her. Bella nodded to him and he got up and left the room. So she's five weeks along, that means she got pregnant two weeks after we got back together. Everything passed in a blur after that. I don't remember going home or anything. All I kept thinking about was the fact that I was going to be a dad again. And this time I'll be doing it right.

**An Notes: Hey tanx 4 da reviews so far. I have a new story up! So if you like this one try the other 1!!! Have next chapter started be up soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone sorry bout da delay been busy with skul wrk nd all. Well just wnted 2 say HAPPY PADDY'S DAY. Giving u a preview of da nxt chapter nd hope to have it up for Friday or Sat!  
Here it is let me no wat u all tink of it :):):)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're pregnant aren't you?" she asked me. I froze, what do you say to your future mother in law when she finds out your pregnant with her second grandbaby. I looked at her and my mind went completely blank. I turned to Edward and he looked just as shooked as I felt. "How did you know?" I asked her. She quickly smiled and started bouncing up and down like Alice. "Well honey I know when a woman is pregnant, your sick around certain foods, your having crazy mood swings and also you get tireed very easily. There's also the fact that your simply glowing" she said in a very extatic voice, but not before finally saying "I'm very happy for you both" "Thanks mom, by the way can you not tell anyone, we want to wait until Bella's at least 10 weeks gone and she's only going on six weeks"  
"That's fine sweety, but can I at least tell your father we getting another grandchild?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face. "Your PREGNANT!" came a very angy voice from the doorway. We all turned and froze when we came face to face with three set of very eyes. Oh Shit! 


	10. Chapter 10

Our Little Girl  
Chapter 9  
Epov

It's been a week since we found out Bella was pregnant. Since then we have found a house and started moving in. I was currently at the airport waiting for my parents plane to arrive. Bella was nervous as hell to see them again and Lexi was very excited. Bella was currently at home unpacking the last of our things.

We had picked a date for the wedding: February 4th, nearly three months from now. I couldn't wait to have that girl as my wife. Bella said she wouldn't car that she would be big and pregnant. We had decided to tell everyone about the baby next week, before my parents went back home. Just as that thought came to me I heard my mother's voice calling out my name.

"Edward!" she said running up to me and pulling me into a hug. My father was coming up behind her shaking his head and smiling. When my mom released me I brought my dad into a very manly hug.

"How have you been son?" my dad asked me as we made our way out of the terminal.

"I've been good thanks" I said leading them to my car. Once we had their bags in the boot we headed home. The ride was silent except for my mother's questions about Lexi and Bella every now and again. My father stayed quiet, but watched in amusement as my mother pestered me with so many questions. We got back to the new house around half an hour later, Bella was standing outside watching Lexi play with Eric. She had a far away look in her eyes and I knew she was thinking about when we had the one that was growing inside her.

"Edward she's lovely. Oh I cant wait to meet her, come on Edward hurry up so I can meet her!" my father and I both chuckled at her impatience. Shaking my head I got out and made my way over towards Bella who was now watching us and looking nervous. Her bottom lip was in between her teeth. I smiled and walked up to her and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Relax baby, there not going too rip you're throat out" I said to her chuckling. She smacked my arm playfully and then turned back to my parents, both had smiles on their faces. Lexi had stopped playing and was now looking at us curiously. I beckoned her over and she came running into my arms. She hid her face in the crook of my neck.

"Lexi I would like you to meet you're grams and grandpa. Mom, dad I'd like you to meet Lexi you're granddaughter" Lexi slowly lifted her head and looked at them and then smiled and stretched her arms out to my mom. She quickly toke her into her arms and started placing kisses all over her face.

"You have mine and daddy's eyes too" Lexi said looking into my moms eyes. My mom laughed.

"Well that's because he got them from me sweetie" she said smiling adoringly at her.

"Bella its so good to see you again. How have you been?" my father asked her. Both my parents considered Bella their daughter since the moment I brought her home.

"I'm good sir thank you for asking. How about you?" she said smiling at him. Bella had always gotten along with my father.

"I'm doing great, we both are now" he said.

"Good, em…how bout we go inside" she said as she went and picked up Eric. We made our way in and Bella grabbed my hand. I brought her into me and kissed the top of her head. I told her to relax. My mom put Lexi down at that moment and she ran once again back into my arms.

We were all sitting in the sitting room a few hours later, Eric gone just over an hour ago. When Rosalie came and picked him she was looking elated at something, when Bella asked her, she simply said 'you'll know soon enough'. It was almost time for Lexi to go to bed, and Bella was also feeling tired, she had started going to sleep much earlier in the past week. I noticed my mother eyeing her when she said she was going to bed. Bella had gotten sick when mom had pulled out cheese called Greek feta cheese, since then she has been looking at her with questioning eyes. Now my mother was very observant and I could tell she was on to us.

* * *

My parents had been here for four days now and them and Lexi were getting on great. We had decided to tell everyone tomorrow. We had everyone coming over tonight as we had finally got settled in. Rosalie was still acting weird around Bella and me but still we didn't know what she was talking about, only that it was a surprise. My mother had been paying a lot more attention towards Bella, particularly whenever we were eating, I think she knows but has been kind enough not to say anything. Everyone was coming in an hour and I was colouring with Lexi while Bella and mom my were cooking the dinner and my dad had gone to get some stuff in the shops.

Soon everyone started to arrive and we were having dinner when my mom asked if she could talk to me and Bella when we were finished. I agreed even though I knew what it would be about.

Bpov

The last couple of days have been hectic to say the least, with Edwards parents staying with us and getting settled into a new home was chaotic. I was still waiting on what Rosalie was being so secretive about that she wouldn't even tell me, her own sister. I was running over scenarios in my head about her being pregnant, or Alice was oh it would be amazing if we were all pregnant together. I was brought out of my thoughts when Edward said Elizabeth wanted to talk to us after dinner. Edward told me yesterday that she may know about the baby.

After dinner had ended and Jasper and Emmett were made to clean up, myself, Edward and Elizabeth went into the office/ library we had set up.

"You're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you, but you see over the last few days I have noticed certain things going on with you Bella and I wanted to ask you both privately before I said anything to you're father Edward" she paused and looked at me to Edward then back to me.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" She asked me.

I froze, what do you say to your future mother in law when she finds out your pregnant with her second grandbaby. I looked at her and my mind went completely blank. I turned Edward and he looked just as shocked as I felt.

"How did you know?"

I asked her. She quickly smiled and started bouncing up and down like Alice.

"Well honey I know when a woman is pregnant, your sick around certain foods, your having crazy mood swings and also you get tired very easily. There's also the fact that your simply glowing"

She said in a very ecstatic voice, but not before finally saying

"I'm very happy for you both"

I couldn't say anything to her and Edward knew this.

"Thanks mom, by the way can you not tell anyone, we want to wait until Bella's at least 10 weeks gone and she's only going on six weeks"

Elizabeth smiled at me and then at Edward and said.

"That's fine sweetie, but can I at least tell your father we getting another grandchild?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"YOU"RE PREGNANT!"

Came a very angry voice of my father Charlie from the doorway. We all turned and froze when we came face to face with three set of very angry eyes.

Oh Shit!

There standing with my father was Jasper and my estranged mother Renée. What the fuck was that bitch doing in my home.

"What the fuck are you doing in my home"

I hissed at her glaring daggers, she shrank back from the intensity. That's when I noticed Charlie's and her hand was clasped together. I looked back into his eyes and then back at Jasper who was staring at Edward with pure hate in it.

"Are any of you going to answer my fucking question?" I asked them, by now Rose had joined the little commotion as well as Edward Snr and Emmett.

"You're mother is here to deliver some news to give you Bella" came the reply from my father. I just stared at him while he speak "And what is this about you being pregnant?" he asked me, anger laced into his voice.

"What's so important that _she _needs to be anywhere near me. She left nearly 15 years ago and now she wants to be apart of our lives. I don't think so. Get that bitch out of my home right now dad or I will call the police" I said to them while ignoring his last question. It was none of his business if I was or not. They were all completely shocked by what I said including me but I didn't care.

"What she has to say is very import-" I stopped him there and looked at _her._

"You have a voice so use it!" I snapped at her.

"You're uncle Marcus just died and I just got word of it and I have been told that you're the sole beneficiary of his estate and also everything else he owns. Nobody could get a hold of you so I decided to come and get you and back with me"

She said to me. My uncle Marcus was the most gentlest souls I have meet and his other brothers Aro and Caius were also. They setted up their own business when they were 18 and it brought them millions. They were triplets and didn't look alike at all. Aro and Caius died when I was 16 and they each left a fortune to Rose and Jasper and me, but uncle Marcus was different, none of them had married so when my Renée toke off they made sure to help Charlie. He singled me out because I was much like him and he could always calm me when no one else could. He was like my second father. I spent every summer with him. I didn't even know that he sick.

"Oh so you thought that now you would be the responsible mother and come and get me and what help me out or yourself? What's in it for you Renée? Hmm…some money? Have you got any left for you and your new husband **Phil**, that is the name of the man you ran of with oh wait that was dads best friend as well. How about you get the fuck out of my house and by the way I can find my own way to Uncle Marcus' house I remember where it is. Now leave"

I said with ice in my voice.

She looked at me and turned and walked passed out everyone and left. I heard the door close and as it did I could now feel all eyes on me.

"Are you really pregnant?"

Jasper asked me in a whisper.

"Yes I am"

I said simply. I was angry at him. He let that woman into my home when he knew I hated her with every fibre in my body.

"Your not keeping it"

Charlie said to me. I looked at him and could feel the angry coming from Edward when he said that.

"Who the fuck are you to decided if Bella and I keep _our_ baby? You have no say what so ever in it. Its between me and Bella and if any of you are going to give us shit leave now 'coz this is what we want and we love each other"

I looked over at Edward with love and awe coursing through me. Could this man get any more brilliant?

"Bella you already have one child out of wedlock now you want to have another? Are you completely insane. You're my daughter and I will not allow this!"

I stood there and really pissed off at Charlie right now. First he brings that woman into my home and now he's telling me I cant keep my baby.

"I am not a little girl any more and this is mine and Edwards decision and not fucking yours. You don't get to tell me what to do. Edward and I are getting married and this baby and Lexi as well is both a symbol of our love. If any of you have a problem with that leave now, but dad I want you gone when Edward and I come back downstairs" with that I toke Edwards hand and we went got Lexi and put her to bed. After she was in bed I walked into our bedroom, went straight to the bed and cried. Edward was sitting by me in a flash and had me in his arms wiping my tears and saying soothing words in my ear. After awhile I stopped crying and listened to his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry about your uncle I know you two were close"

Edward said to me. I just simply nodded and sniffed my nose. I didn't want to think about that any more and all I wanted to do was be with Edward.

"Edward can you send everyone home I just need to be alone with you right now" I asked him.

"Of course baby I'll go and tell everyone your not feeling well go have a shower if you want or hop into bed I'll be back in a few minutes" I nodded my head and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had big red puffy eyes and my hair was in a mess. I shock my head and went and got changed. Just as I was getting into bed Edward came back. He smiled at me and went into the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and toke off his clothes and just left his boxers on. I smirked at him, he was expecting something. We climbed into bed and got snuggled up together.

It just started to out as light kisses here and there but then we were both naked. Edward was looking down at me as he slowly entered me and we both moaned. We were slow and there were words of love coming from each of our mouths. I could feel myself getting closer and so could Edward. He trusted deep in me. That was all it toke to send me over the edge. It wasn't long before Edward was coming inside me.

We lay there breathing deeply, me lying on his chest when he turned his head to me and said.

"I love you, with all my heart" he said to me.

"I love you too. So fucking much" I said and we both laughed. I snuggled deeper into his and let the sound of his heartbeat lore me to sleep. The last thing I heard was Edward humming my lullaby.


	11. Chapter 11

Our Little Girl

Chapter 10

Epov

I lay in bed after Bella fell asleep and just watched her. I thought about all the shit that happened tonight. I couldn't believe Jasper would allow Renée into our house when he knew that Bella hated that woman. I knew Bella was upset about hearing about her uncle dying. In my mind I knew that it wasn't the last time we would see Renée but I prayed that we would never have to deal with her bullshit. I was almost asleep when I heard a noise coming from outside our bedroom door. I looked over at the clock and it read 01:49am. It wasn't either of my parents as they had gone to bed just after we did. I slowly got up and made my way over to the door. As I got closer I could hear soft sniffling coming from the other side. I opened the door and there was my little girl with her blanket and teddy bear with tears coming down each cheek. I quickly leaned down and pulled her into my arms.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked her softly.

"I had a bad dweam," she said pushing her face into my chest and her crying subsided slightly. My hand was rubbing soothing circles on her back "Can I stay wiv you and mommy?" she asked me looking at my with pleading eyes. How could I say no to her.

"Of course you can baby. Come on, but stay quiet cos mommy's asleep okay" I said to her. She nodded her head and I brought her back to my bed. I laid her down in the middle so she would be between me and Bella. The minute I was in the bed Lexi was back against my chest.

"What was your dream about baby?" I asked her softly once again rubbing my hand over her back.

"You and mommy wont want me once the new baby comes" my eyes widened. Why the hell would she think or dream about something like that.

"Baby that's not going to happen. Me and mommy will love just as much as we do now. Nothing is ever going to change that okay, now go to sleep and I love you baby" I placed a kiss on her forehead and started humming her, her lullaby. She was asleep within seconds. I kissed her forehead once again.

I looked over towards Bella to see her looking back at me with a smile on her face and so much love in her eyes.

"That was really sweet" she whispered to me. I brought my hand over to her face and gently stroked her cheek and then brought my hand down to her stomach and gently rubbed her small bump. She wasn't big yet and I couldn't wait, although our sex life would be disturbed by her round stomach and o couldn't care less.

"Hmm…I thought she was a burglar before I heard the sniffling. She was really upset, why would she think that we wouldn't want her anymore B?" I asked he. She shrugged her shoulder at me before finally answering.

"We could ask her in the morning what it was all about. But I don't want to push her, if she doesn't want to tell us then we shouldn't force it out of her" wow she was a great mother. I nodded to her and left my hand on her stomach.

"B, how are you holding up? Really" I asked her.

"I'm shocked as hell that I'm only now finding out that Marcus is dead, I didn't even know he was sick. It's just weird. I should have been the first one they contacted but no it was Renée. Marcus hated her for what she did to us so why the fuck would she know before me? It just doesn't make sense Edward?" she whispered to me. I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Maybe there's a reason for it. Do you want to go up to Marcus' house later today?" I asked her.

"Yea I want to go to his lawyer Jenks to see what's going on with everything. I just don't know how to handle his property and business" okay I knew he had a business, but how much property did this guy have?

"Bella how much property did he have?" I asked her.

"Edward, my uncles built a million dollar company. That has expanded over the years, my uncle is now worth at least $20 million if not more. And his property he has house's all over the world. I cant run his business Edward I don't know anything on how to run it" I was shocked. If Bella was the sole beneficiary she would be getting $20 million alone. Holy fuck!!

"We'll figure it out as we go along baby" I said to her, even though my brain was still trying to wrap around what she just revealed. It was then that I remembered the gift I bought her. I gently laid Lexi on the bed and made my way into our closet were I had it hidden. I walked back into the room to find Bella sitting up with a confused look on her face. She glanced at my hands and furrowed her eyebrows. The gift was wrapped in a light blue wrapping paper with a black bow going around it. I walked over to the bed and sat beside her and handed her the present. Bella toke it hesitantly.

"What's this?" she asked me without opening it. I smiled and told her.

"It's an early wedding gift from me and also Lexi. Come on open it up" I motioned with my hands for her to open it. She slowly unwrapped the gift, Bella looked at the symbol on the top of the box and looked back at me with an angry, but loving expression. It was a Tiffany & Co. box but what was in it was properly going to get me killed.

"Open it!" I told her once again. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a bracelet with small symbols of anything that Bella loves. There was a chef's hat, for her love for cooking, a book, the letter A for Alexis, a truck for her first car, a house for her family, another letter E for me, a baby's foot, for the one inside her and lastly a small red stone heart. This was the one that held the most meaning for me as it says she holds me heart in her hands.

Bella was holding each one in her hands as if they would break. She had tears coming down her face by the time she got Lexi symbol. She looked up at me for a moment before looking back down and looking at the rest, she laughed at the truck and cried when she came to my E and the baby's foot. When she came to the heart she stooped breathing and launched herself into my arms. She kissed me with so much love. She pulled away after a moment to catch her breath. She placed one more kiss on my lips before speaking again.

"This is the most beautiful thing anyone has every given me. Thank you" she said to me.

"So you really, truly like?"

"No. I love it Edward. What gave you there idea for it? Especially the truck?" she laughed again.

"Well I didn't know what to get you and Lexi suggested we get you a charm bracelet. I thought it was a brilliant idea, however were going to have to put a ring on it after we get married. The tuck…well I seen that in the jewelers and just had to put it on. The man looked at me as if I was crazy. But I didn't care I'm just glad you love it" I kissed her once more before going back around to my side. I got as comfy as possible with Lexi there, and quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

I woke up with the feel of Lexi patting my cheek. I could hear Bella's soft laughing. I opened one eye to see Lexi right up in my face smiling.

"Momma I did it I woke daddy up" she said with a big smile on her face. I smiled at her.

"You sure did baby, well done" Bella said to her while laughing. She seems to be in a better mood. I turned my attention back to Lexi and grabbed her and pulled her towards me so that I could tickle her. Her laughter rang through the bedroom moments later.

"Da…daddy….st…stop…pwease!" Lexi stuttered out through her laughing. I smiled at her and stop while placing a kiss on her forehead. I looked over at Bella and noticed that she was dressed, coat and all.

"Why are dressed?" I asked her. She laughed at me and pointed towards clock. It was 10:35am. How did I sleep for so long.

"We have tp get going if we want to make the appointment I setted up with him this morning, so get a move on E" she said while pulling the sheets off me.

"Bella, that's not funny. Sh-" I cut myself off before the word came out of my mouth and continued "Wow it's cold" Bella merely shook her head and walked into the bathroom. I picked Lexi up and walked downstairs to see both my parents sitting eating some scrambled eggs and bacon. They both looked up when I walked in and smiled at us.

"How are you this morning dear?" my mother asked me. I put Lexi on a chair and grabbed a bowl and some cereal and milk. I sat back down and replied to my mother.

"I'm good. Emm…what are you and dad doing today?" I asked them. I didn't know if Bella wanted Lexi to come with us today or not and this seemed like the perfect opportunity for them to spend some time with their grandchild.

"Were going to Forks, to redue the old house before we move everything back" she said as if it was the most casual thing to say. I stared at her and as I did Bella had made her way into the kitchen.

"Your moving back?" I asked them.

They simple both nodded their heads and got up saying goodbye and that they would see us later. I just sat their stunned for I don't know how long until Bella toke my bowl and started eating the remains.

"That means were never going to get rid of them Bella. They'll be here every weekend and mom will going probably a hundred times a day!!" I said to her. Bella just laughed her head off and kissed me.

"Go get dressed we have to meet Mr. Jenks in about 40 minutes, so get a move on please?" I complied and was dressed and ready to go in less than five. We left the house not long after that and I drove in the direction Bella told me. We were meeting Jenks at Marcus' home. My jaw literally drop when we came up to a big HUGE white mansion. I don't think it should be called a mansion, castle seems more appropriate. I looked at Bella and she simple shrugged her shoulders. I shook my head and got out of the car and got Lexi. I could see a small round man getting out of a black BMW. We started walking towards him when another man got out of the car and Bella froze in her spot. I just managed to hear her whisper a name and the name she said made me want to kill the man.

"James…."

Hey sorry 4 da delay but been really busy lately and haven't had time to update. I starting the next chapter tomorrow so it should be up by Sat nite….


	12. Chapter 12

Our Little Girl  
Chapter 11  
Epov

All I could feel was pure hatred for this man. He was tall, lean with blond hair and blue eyes. He was looking at Bella with a sad expression and I couldn't understand it. What the fuck was he doing here and what does he have to sad about?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bella said to him through her teeth. I wasn't shocked by the tone in her voice at all, if it wasn't for him I would've seen my baby girl since the day she was born. Jenks was looking at the three of us with a confused look on his face.

"I work for Mr. Jenks here now. I'm a lawyer" James said quietly. He looked at me and then at Lexi and back to Bella before continuing "Is she your's?"

"Yes she is asshole" I replied to his answer. He looked at me with shock "You probably don't remember me but I'm the guy who you talked to you when you stole Bella's phone and told me you were fucking each other. Your also the reason I missed near four years of my daughters life" his eyes widened with realization. He almost looked ashamed to me, but I didn't give a flying fuck.

"Can someone tell me what's going on please?" Jenks asked after a moment of silence. Bella turned to him and told him everything.

"Me and James went to the same college together. To cut the story short he stole my phone to gain my attention, told Edward here that I was having S-E-X" she said that for Lexi benefit "with him and yea ruined everything" she said with a fake ass smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted back in college Bella. I know that isn't enough but I hope you can forgive me. I'm a changed man I swear" James said to Bella. I didn't believe a word that came out of his fucking mouth. Bella was looking at him with a frown on her face. She sighed and looked back at me and then at Jenks.

"Can we get this over with please?" she asked him and didn't even say anything to James. I ignored him as we made our way inside the house. Jenks brought us to a living room. It was very opened and spacious and I could see alot of pictures of Bella, Jasper and Rosalie, however the majority were of Bella.

"Okay well Bella I brought the will with me today because your uncle wanted only you present for the reading. I'm sorry but I must ask Edward here to leave" I looked at Bella before getting ready to get up. She grabbed my arm and turned back to Jenks.

"Edward stays here with or else this reading will never be read" she said not looking away from his eyes. This was a slight turn on for me, Bella being all bossy was hot. Jenks looked at her and sighed before sitting back down as I did the same. Jenks looked at James and opened a small folder.

He began reading the will and most of it was that he wanted Bella to have control over his company and properties. That he wanted to be cremated. She would gain control of his accounts . There was money for Rosalie and Jasper in a private account worth $4 million. There was money set aside for Lexi as well and a lot of it. By the time we were finished with the reading it was already lunch time.

"Bella, Edward is it okay if I talked to you both?" James asked us both. I looked at Bella who nodded her head at me and I slowly turned back to him, waving my hand for him to continue. I gently laid Lexi on the couch trying not to disturb her sleeping.

"Umm…I'd like to say how sorry I am for how I acted back then and also I'm not the same guy I used to be. I'm a lawyer now as you can see. I'm married and have a child of my own, a son. You might remember my wife Victoria she was the one who introduced us" he waited until Bella nodded her head and continued "Well I can see you've made a great life for yourself and I'm sorry for saying what I did" he was now looking at when he said that. I was shocked but I could see that he was truly sorry and that he was actually telling the truth. I could see the gold ring of a wedding band on his left finger. I slowly nodded my head and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You made me miss near four years of my daughters life because of your stupid mistake, but you know what I'm not the one to hold a grudge against people but what you did was unforgivable to me and I can see your probably not the same guy you were but I cant forgive you so easily" I said to him. He simple nodded his head and turned towards the door.

"Well I better be going I have some more work to do. It was great seeing you Bella, I hope all works out for you" with that said he walked to the door and didn't look back.

I looked back at Bella and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"You okay?" I asked her while looking deeply into her eyes. She inhaled deeply and nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm good. A little shocked that there is really so much to do and there is also the fact that I don't know how to run his company and how am I supposed to handle that amount of money. How can I do that run the restaurant, Marcus' business, doing preparations for a wedding, looking after a new born and Lexi. I wouldn't be able handle that much pressure Edward I simple couldn't do it" she said placing her head against my chest.

"You wouldn't be one your own B, you'll have me and I will be there for Lexi and the new baby so stop worrying. Whatever problems occur we'll face them, together okay. How about we get going?" I said to her. She nodded her head against my chest and I pulled her to the couch were Lexi was still sleeping. I gently picked her up and we made our way to the car. Bella set the alarm again and locked the door. I noticed that Jenks and James had already left so I slowly walked to the car and put Lexi into her car seat. I got in and waited for Bella. When she got in I slowly drove down the driveway and made our way home. When we got there my parents rental car wasn't there so I assumed that they were still in Forks. Lexi woke up when I stopped the car but went quickly went back asleep. I laughed silently and got out of the car. Bella made her way towards Lexi side and I quickly ran around to her.

"Don't even think about it" I said to her. She laughed and rolled her eyes at me. This had become something I wouldn't allow her to do. And she did it because she knew it pissed me off.

The rest of the day passed slowly and when we got into bed that night all I wanted to do was _be _with Bella. We started out kissing first and then slowly removed all our clothing.

We both moaned when I entered her. I waited a moment until she was ready. She moved her hips up towards mine, a signal for me to start moving. And I did. We started out slow but I could feel her wanting me to go faster.

"You look so beautiful" I said, my eyes greedily roaming her body. Rocking more forcefully against her, moving faster with every thrust I started to notice the sheen of sweat along her chest and shoulders

"God yes," she panted.

"I'm so close baby" I swallowed roughly, my mouth dry as the muscles in my stomach began to clench. She called my name loudly, her back arching into me, her hands reaching for something to grasp. Her hips lifted off the mattress and I gripped them tightly, attempting to still her as I thrust one final time, coming inside of her.

As our bodies slowed, our chests heaving against each other, our eyes met. I leaned forward and kissed her gently. With an exhausted sigh, I rolled us over again, my outstretched arms falling limply beside Bella. She pressed her face into my neck as I tried to catch my breath.

"Jesus Christ" I panted, running my hand through my hair and across my face. Propping her chin on my chest, she smiled widely at me, her hair a tangled mess and her skin almost glowing in the moonlight.

"I love you Edward. And I'm glad were having another baby" she said as she placed a kiss on my chest.

"I love you too B, always have always will. I want at least three more kids by the way" I said with a smile on my face. She laughed and nodded her head at me.

"That's fine as long as I get to name the first boy we have?" she said.

"I can deal with that" I said and cuddled closer to her while placing my hand on her small baby bump. I heard her heavy sleep and knew she was fast asleep. We had a stressful day so I couldn't blame her. I soon found myself lost in so many dreams involving mine and Bella's future.

*******************

**AN Notes: **Well there you have it. Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Our Little Girl

Chapter 12Epov

Today was the day we find out what were having. Over the last two months everything was crazy. Me and Bella have been running Marcus' business and I've been working at the hospital and Bella was also running her restaurant, although Alice was doing more there. When Bella got out the letter of how much money she received, well she nearly gave herself a heart attack. The money was nearly $16 million in the one account. There's no telling how much she will receive from the companies profits. And Lexi had enough money to go to college ten times over. I pulled up outside the hospital and made my way to Bella's side. I opened her door and we walked into the hospital and made our way towards the maternity ward. We checked in and the nurse told us it sit for a moment. Not five minuets later we were in the exam room waiting for Carlisle and the technician Aimee.

"How much do you want to bet it's a girl?" I asked Bella. She just laughed at me and shook her head.

"It's a boy, I'm telling ya. I always dream about a boy so it just has to be" she said. I shook my head 'no' to her in denial. I'm having another girl I can just feel it.

Carlisle and Aimee came in then and started doing the same old routine. Weighing Bella and taking her blood pressure and finally the scan. I had noticed over the last week that Bella was bigger than she should be, but her being only 5ft 6 kinda makes sense. I was brought back when Carlisle and Aimee both gasped. They both hade looks of confusion on the faces and that got me worried. I looked at the screen and a gasp escaped my own mouth. That's not possible what I was seeing.

"Edward what's going on, is there something wrong with the baby?" Bella asked with a worried voice. I looked back at her. I couldn't even tell her what was going on.

"Bella, it appears we have missed a very important detail about you're pregnancy" Carlisle said to her. I was trying to wrap my head around everything. How the hell did we not see this?

"What the hell is going on Edward, Carlisle? Will someone explain to me please?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Bella you're not having one baby but two. You're having twins Bella" Carlisle said to her calmly. Bella looked at him like he was crazy.

"We only ordered one Carlisle. And there cant be any room in my belly for two kids no way" she shaked her head at him. Carlisle's face held amusement at probably both our facial expressions.

"How exactly did we miss this?" I asked them both.

"Well it appears this little guy here" Aimee said to us, pointing to the left side of the screen where our baby was "Was being protective and hiding this little one. It's not the first time this has happened. Many people who are having twins might not even know it until there nearing there third trimester" she said to Bella.

"O…Kay. Emm do you know the sex of them?" she asked a bit dazzed. She's not the only one there. Aimee nodded her head and looked back at the screen. She hit some keys and then turned back to us with a smile.

"Would you like to know the sex of baby number 1 or number 2?" she asked us.

"Both" we said at the same time.

"Well number 1 is a girl and number 2 is a boy. It looks like your having one of each Edward, Bella congratulations. How many photos do you guys want?" she said to us. I looked at Bella and shrugged my shoulders. We had already discussed this.

"Um… well there's me and Edward we want three, Edward's parents so that's two more, Rose and Em that's one more, Alice and Jasper another one and my dad so that's what eight. So could we have nine just in case please?" Bella asked Aimee, who nodded her head she first toke measurements of both babies and made sure they were both healthy before she started printing. Bella looked at me and I could see the worry in her eyes. I toke her in mine and started rubbing soothing circles on it. It was calming both her and myself down as intended. I didn't notice Aimee leaving the room or placing the photos infront of us.

"Edward I'm sure you know what I'm going to tell Bella about what she needs to do so I'll just leave you to alone for now" Carlisle said as he left the room.

"Twins" was all Bella said to me looking at the sonograms. I breathed in deeply and looked at her.

"What can I say Bella my little men do there job?" I said to her smirking. She laughed at me and hit my chest playfully.

"Seriously Edward how the fuck are we going to two newborns and a four year old at the same of everything else that's going on in our fucking lives?" she said to me and I understood her point.

"I don't know B. Were just going to have to take everything a day at a time. No stressing understand?" I replied, pointing my finger at her. She smiled and nodded her head at me. I leaned over and kissed her softly. I heard the door open and looked to see Carlisle coming back in. he smiled at us and toke a seat beside the exam table.

"So big surprise huh?" he asked us with a smile. I merely nodded at him, but not Bella.

"Are you serious. Carlisle how the hell are well only finding out about this baby now? How could we have not seen him or her or whatever one it was until now?" she asked in full rant mode. All she needs now is the steam coming out of her ears.

"Well Bella it's like Aimee said. Sometimes it's even possible not knowing until giving birth even. This happens the majority of the time, one of the babies is being 'hidden" he said using quotas "by the other baby and you would never know. Lucky for us the babies were both moving during the exam and that's how we now know about the two of them"

"Okay… so lets just to be for sure now Carlisle that there's not a third one hiding out in there 'coz if there is me and you" Bella said pointing a finger at Carlisle and then herself " are going to have some serious problems" I was now trying desperately to stop from bursting out laughing and from the looks of it so was Carlisle. Bella's face was one of seriousness.

"Don't worry Bella there's not a third one hiding out in there, your to small for triplets" Carlisle said to her after a few moments. I was shaking with silent laughter and that drew Bella's attention to me. I stopped laughing so I'd be able to see my kids born.

"You think this is funny Edward Anthony? Because I don't see what's so funny about me carrying around _your_ spawns. So what's so funny?" she asked with a murderous look in her eyes. I gulped, loudly I might say. I started shaking my head at her.

"No not at all love. I was…um…yeah…no it's not funny" I said to her. Carlisle was pressing his lips together to keep from laughing.

"Didn't think so" Bella told me with a smug smile on her face. "So Carlisle can I leave now I really need some ice-cream"

"Yes you can Bella. And congratulations on a baby number 2" he said to her giving her a kissed on the cheek. Then he turned to me and said the same about baby number 2 and gave me a very manly one armed hug. Bella and I left the hospital and headed to the supermarket to get her, her ice-cream. We ended up buying a whole load of shit that she started to crave for like her pickles and jalapeños. We arrived home to all the families car sitting there except Charlie's. Bella still hadn't forgiven him yet. He's lucky to be even getting a picture.

"Lets have some fun" Bella said turning to me with a mischievous smile in her face.

"What is that evil mind of yours thinking of B?" I asked her slowly. Knowing her it wasn't going to be good.

"Lets pretend that we weren't able to find out the sex of the baby and then just blurt out something about having twins. Whatcha say you wanna fuck with them?" Bella said to me. I knew it wouldn't be good. This is going to end up in a disaster.

"Fine, but if they ask I'm saying it was your idea"

"I don't care as long as I get my fun. Now I'm going to say a few words that aren't kind so remember that you love me"

We walked into the house, well I did Bella actually stomped her way in with the same look she had on earlier that was for me.

"There back. So what is it boy or girl?" asked Alice. Where the hell did she come from? Better yet were was my little girl? "She's upstairs asleep" Alice said looking at me. Talking about freaky, but it was Alice.

"We weren't able to find out because the little bugger is covering up" Bella said with tears now in her eyes as she sat down in her favourite loveseat. Oh she was good, she deserved an Oscar. I decided I might as well play along.

"Baby, we can find out at a later date" I told her. Bella glared at me.

"I wanted to find out today you idiot" that was her not so kind word. It toke everything in me not to laugh. By now everyone was in the sitting listening to our conversation.

"B, there's no need to get so angry. We can find out next time" there were tsk sound

from someone and some oh uh's from somebody else.

"Edward this is important I wanted to know so I could start on the nursery" she said now sniffling into my shirt. I rubbed her back and rolled my eyes to keep up with the charade.

"Bella what did Carlisle say?" Rose asked her softly, trying not to upset her. Huh it must be working.

"Well there was something strange at the start, but I'll get back to that. Umm…anyway he said that the babies were grand just that I still hadn't gained enough weight for his liking" nobody noticed that she said babies, not even my mother or Alice.

"So what are you going to do now?" Alice asked her.

"I don't know maybe do the nursery in a neutral colour for both sexes. Were going to have to get the twins both sets of colours since there boy and girl ya know?" Bella replied with a shrug of her shoulder and looking like everything was normal. Everyone was gaping at us and there was complete silence. My mom, Alice and Emmett were the first ones to break the silence.

"Twins" they all shouted at us.

"Oh yeah didn't I tell you Edward and I are having twins apparently weird huh?" Bella said as if it was common news.

"Your kidding?" asked Emmett.

"Nope Carlisle confirmed it today. One of them was hiding behind the other. Isn't that just the cutest thing?"

The rest of the day went with us showing each of our kids in the sonogram, getting congratulations from everyone. Telling Lexi she was getting both a sister and brother. And also picking out names. We were in bed when our new daughters name felt perfect our son however we were having difficulty with.

"How about Justin?" I asked.

'To common" she said shaking her head "And I remember correctly that I get to name our first boy" she said making me remember that very conversation.

"Do you have anything in mind love?" I asked her. She nodded her head ducking it slightly. I could see the blush already full on her checks. "Well what is it?"

"Anthony Harrison Masen"

"Thank you baby but you don't need to name him after me and my grandfather. Shit I'm shocked you even remember his name I love you" I kissed her softly on the head.

"So we now have both names correct?" I asked her.

"Yup" was her simple reply as she snuggled closer into me.

I thought over both names and couldn't help but smile at them.

Anthony Harrison Masen

Hayley Anne Masen

The new editions to our family I couldn't wait to meet them both, I thought as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

**AN Note: **Hey so here ya go. Lovin da feedback so far with this story. Over 6,000 hits so far and I'm shock but wanna thank you all. So yup TANKS. Oh and let me know what you think bout the names and who you mite want as godparents.


	14. Chapter 14

Our Little Girl

Chapter 13

Epov

"Baby, time to wake up"

I said rubbing Bella's ever expanding belly. Over the last month she has gotten much bigger. She knocked my hand of and turned onto her side.

"Piss off" she mumbled into the pillow.

I chuckled lowly, leaned down and started placing kisses along her bare back.

"Come on Baby, I let you sleep in already. Lexi is already in school and we have to go but some baby stuff. So get your cute little butt out of bed and get a move on!"

"Cute little butt. Yea my butt is fat right now. I'm huge" she cried. I sighed, this again.

"Bella your not huge, your carrying two babies of course your going to slightly bigger than you were with Lexi" I told her.

She looked back at me, nodded and smiled.

"Can I have 5 more minutes. Please?" she asked giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Umm…ahh…no get up. Now!" I said to her while getting up and bringing the covers with me.

**"Edward!" **

Bella shouted jumping up from her position on the bed or trying to. I laughed at her and went into our bathroom. I could already hear her getting up. Good.

"That was mean Edward. I cant believe you did that" Bella said behind me.

"You had to get up. We need to go and buy all the baby stuff. And I gave you an extra hour in bed so stop complaining" I turned to her and kissed her softly then walked her over to the shower.

"Get your shower, I will make you some breakfast. What do you want?"

"Umm…pancakes and an omelet with ham, pickles, mushrooms oh and some peppers and some maple syrup on the pancakes with strawberries. And cranberry juice" she said smiling like she was in heaven.

"Anything else love?" I asked her.

She shock her head and proceeded to get ready for her shower. I went downstairs and started to make her breakfast. I was just in the middle of making her omelet when my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered without looking at who was calling. I was shocked when they started speaking.

"Edward it's Jasper. I need your help" I was shocked. Jasper asking for my help must be really fucking important.

"Um what do you need Jasper?" I asked him after a moment.

"I need you to run a blood test on Alice. We think she might be pregnant, but we don't wont to get our hopes up again. Bella's probably told you that we've been trying for a while now" Bella had mentioned that Jasper and Alice were trying for the last year for a baby, but they had three miscarriages so far and before her second trimester would hit.

"Yea she has but why are you ringing me and not your OB/GYN?" I asked him.

"Alice doesn't wont to go to him any more so were in the middle of looking for a new one and we think she's almost two months. For now we just want someone we know, but we don't want to go to Carlisle yet and you're the only other doctor we really know so can you help us out?" he replied.

"Um yea sure but its going to have to wait I'm in the middle of making Bella breakfast and then we have to go do some stuff. Listen I'm working tomorrow so why don't you come by before my shift starts and I'll run the test then?" I asked him.

"That would be great thank you so much Edward. And I ah…would like to apologize for my behave since you came back"

"No sweat man I know you were just looking out for Bella" I told him. We made so arrangements and hung up. Bell a was making her way down the stairs as I was dishing out the food.

"Who was that on the phone?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows.

"Hmm…oh just work, seeing if I could come in today"

"Yea sure, now why don't you tell me why Jasper was ringing you and why you just lied to me?" asked Bella after a moment of silence. Fuck what to tell her. Huffing out a breathe I told her with a small sigh.

"Jasper and Alice think they might be pregnant and wanted me to run a few tests for them" by the time I finished Bella was squealing like a little girl.

"Really? They might be pregnant?" she asked excitedly. I simply nodded my head.

"But you have to pretend you don't know anything until they tell you Bella. I wasn't even supposed to tell you"

"I promise I wont say anything" she started to ramble about stuff when she finally eyed the food on the table for her and stopped her rambling. She ate as if it was her last meal or something, moaning every now and again because of the taste. Pregnant women and their food, I thought as I shock my head.

We didn't talk any more about Jasper and Alice but about what we wanted to get the twins. We left the house shortly afterwards and made our way to mother care. Bella was even more quiet in the car.

"What's wrong love?"

"What if they lose the baby again?" she asked me. I knew who she was talking about so she didn't have to elaborate for me.

"Were going to make sure that doesn't happen again. Stop worrying its not good for those little ones inside you love" I said to her while rubbing her stomach soothingly. Just then I felt a kick on the left side of her belly.

"The babies are agreeing with me B" I said to her smirking.

She tossed her head back and full out laughed. For the rest of the way we talked about what we wanted to buy and the colour for the nursery. When we got there Bella had made a list of what to look for. We made our way in and all I could do was stare at everything in shock.

The fucking place was _huge_, clothes were everywhere as well as prams, cots, bassinets, car seats, highchairs, rocking chairs and changing tables. I do have to admit everything was very cute. We looked around at probably everything in the store.

We got two bassinets, highchairs, rocking chairs, changing tables, a double pram, with two car seats and two cots that will eventually turn into beds. We decided to get yellow paint for the nursery and many clothes in both sex based colours. Just as we were making our way out I spotted something that both of us forgot all about. Bottles, soothers and a sterilizer.

As we loaded what wasn't being delivered home into the car, I couldn't help but feel the joy that was swelling in my heart. This was really happening. I was actually going to witness my kids being born and being there for them, like I wasn't able to be for Lexi. I knew that it wasn't my fault but it still hurt to know that I missed out on so much with her.

I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let that happen with these kids and any future kids we might have.

AN Notes: hey sorry for delay, I'll try to update soon mayb in the nxt week or so. I hope u liked this one let me know wat ya think!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's all SM, I just own the plot line and some characters! **

Our Little Girl

Chapter 14

Epov

Bella was due in a few weeks and everything was extremely hectic in the house. Lexi was confused as to why her mommy was always in bed. She was put on bed rest two weeks ago and hates it. Alice and Jasper were in fact pregnant. They decided not to tell any one until Alice was past four months. When people did start to notice they had no choice but to tell everyone. My parents had moved back to Forks and dad was setting up his own business there soon.

"Edward can you help me up please?" Bella heaved from her position on our bed. She was trying to get up for the bathroom, with her hands pushing her up and heaving still. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Why didn't you just call me first?" I asked with an amused smile on my face. Every morning at this time she always needed to go to the bathroom. And every morning she would try and do it herself, with no success might I add.

"I didn't want to be a bother. I'm always nagging you for things so I just wanted to try and do this without bothering you" she said.

"Your not bothering me love, this is what I'm here for, for you to boss me around. Now lets get you to the bathroom hmm?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I helped her up. She was in the bathroom for a good few minutes before she called me into her.

"Have a shower with me?" she asked me.

"Sure just let me go and see if Lexi is up" I told her making my way down to Lexi room. She was fast asleep with her arms and legs spread out like a airplane with her quilt halfway onto the floor. I left her and went back to my room where I could hear the shower running. I walked into the bathroom to see Bella already in the shower. I stood there as she hadn't noticed me yet and watched as she slowly put the shampoo in her hair.

I quickly toke off my boxers and t-shirt and got into the shower. Bella turned her head when she heard the shower door open. I smiled at her and inched my way towards her. I stood behind her and gently removed her hands to her side. I put my hands in her hair and started rubbing them against her scalp. Bella moaned quietly while I rinsed all the shampoo out. when it was all out I grabbed her strawberry smelling conditioner and done the same thing as before.

I got a cloth and some shower gel and squirted some onto the cloth. I slowly started rubbing all along her body staying away from her breasts and her hot core. When I brought the cloth to her right breast Bella let out an audible moan of pure pleasure. I couldn't stop myself as I was so hard that I just had to have her. I brought my hand down to her center and felt her juices seeping out of her already. It was my turn to moan this time.

"Edward please stop teasing me" Bella said after a moment. I nudged her legs further apart and slowly entered inside of her. Shit she was still so fucking tight. I leaned my head against her shoulder. Bella bucked her hips back into me and I started to move inside her. It started out slow, but soon started to get faster and faster. All that could be heard in the room was the water running, our skin slapping against each other and our moans and grunts of pleasure.

"Oh fuck…Edward I'm so close….shit" Bella exclaimed before she shouted my name and came around me as I felt her walls tightening. That was my undoing and I came inside her shouting her name. I leaned my head against her back and placed kisses all along her shoulders and neck.

After a few minutes of just standing there it was time to get out, the water having already turned cold during our escapades. I turned the water off and wrapped us both in towels. I led us into our bedroom and we quickly dried ourselves and got dressed. As Bella was finishing getting dressed I headed to Lexi's room. She sitting up on her bed playing with her dolls and watching her small TV.

I quickly made myself known and walked fully into her room, "Hey baby girl your up!"

"Yep. Daddy can I have some pancakes pwease?" she asked me in that sweet childlike voice that was so cute.

"Of course you can munchkin, lets go see if mommy wants some"

We walked down to mine and Bella's room were we found it empty. I started to panic when she was nowhere in sight.

"Bella?" I called out too her.

"Downstairs!" came her reply.

When we got downstairs she was standing in the kitchen looking in the fridge.

"Why are you not in bed?" I asked her with a stern voice. She looked at me and rolled her eyes at me. "Bella your not supposed to be up, please go back to bed. You know what the doctor said, so off you hop" I told her in a whiney kind of bossy voice. Lexi was laughing on her stool while Bella was biting her lip to keep herself from laughing. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the stairs to make my point more. She finally let out her laugh, kissed my cheek and walked over to Lexi and planted a kiss on her head and swaddled up the stairs. I could hear her mumbling all the way up and just laughed to myself. I quickly got to work on making breakfast while Lexi watched cartons and coloured. Breakfast went by fast. Lunchtime was a rush for us as Alice and Rosalie, Esme, Jasper and Emmett came over. We sat around and talked while the two little ones were out in the back garden playing in Lexi doll house. I had brought Bella downstairs so she could be included in our little talk. Even though she complained about me carrying her up and down the stairs I know she really loved it.

The day slowly went by slowly after the gang left. From the moment the left the house all I seem to do was look after Bella and Lexi, cleaning the house and finish getting the nursery set up. By the end of the day I had both cots, changing tables all set up in the designated place where Bella wanted them both of the rocking chairs we had purchased were in each corner beside a cot. I planed on getting up with Bella every night that I can. I know it sounds stupid but I want to witness _everything_ that happens with the twins, including the late night changing's and feedings. I wanted to watch Bella as she breastfeeds our kids. I want to see everything. This time round.

When all was finished I brought Bella into see the fishing result. She wondered around the room before finally saying something to me.

"Ohhh….Edward this…this is simply amazing thank you so much for doing this." she exclaimed to me before coming over and hugging me fiercely.

"It was my pleasure to do it B. just think that in less than a month were going to have our little babies here with us" I said to her kissing the top of her head.

"I cant wait!"

"Me neither love, me neither!" I sighed happily into her hair, placing one last kiss before we left the room and went to bed. They'll be here soon, any day now.

**AN: I no its really l8e but both my computer and laptop broke and I had to wait for ovr 3 months b4 dey were fixed. So sorry 4 the delay. I'll try and update more often, but jst to let ya's no I'm in my last yr of skul so I'll b preparing 4 my exams. But I will try and update as soon as I can. **

**Let me no wat u tink of dis chappie! Nd once again really sorry ****L**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's lovely character's, there all SM. I just own the plot line and some characters. **

**Well it's been a while since I've written anything and I have to admit I did have writers block, plus that and real life caught up with me. I'm in a new job (well it's four months now, but you no what I mean) I in college, and now I'm in the process of moving. So I wont be updating all the time maybe (fingers crossed) every second week. Now to other business at hand there is only about seven or eight chapter left of this story. So without further ado I'll start the chapter!**

Our Little Girl

Chapter 15

Epov

"Edward," a soft whisper spoke to mw. I smiled.

"Mmm," I mumbled.

"Edward, wake the fuck up!" came Bella's voice along with a hard smack. I jumped up from the bed and looked around. The room was basked in a soft glow and as I turned to look at Bella I caught a glimpse at the time. 04:31 am. Is she fucking kidding me. I just got home from a 36 hour shift. Her Ben & Jerry's could wait until a reasonable hour.

"What Bella? I just got home!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me as if she wanted to hurt a vital part of my anatomy.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you from you're beauty sleep? Only I thought you would want to be conscious for the birth of your children!"

I just stared at her for what seemed like hours before jumping up from the bed and running around the room looking for clothes.

"Edward!" shouted Bella from across the room, "Relax we have time their not going to get here for another few hours," she tuck a breath, while rubbing her stomach before speaking again, "Now you need to ring your parents and also Jasper so he can come look after Lexi, then we'll leave for the hospital. Oh and you also need to ring Carlisle and tell him their coming!" She finished while slowly getting up from the bed and picking up her bag.

"Wait your not due for another 2 weeks!" I stated rather lamely. I knew it was stupid before it left my mouth.

"Really Edward? Are you serious? Are you really asking me that? Are you not the one with a medical degree? Twins…Come…Early! Get it now?" Wow did I feel stupid. I slowly nodded my head and helped Bella get everything done while we waited. I got changed and made sure the car-seats, the twins coming home clothes and Bella's bag was in the car, all the while calling Jasper, Carlisle and my parent. Carlisle told me that he would call the hospital to let them no we were coming in and that he would meet us out front. Jasper arrived twenty minutes later and we were soon on our way.

Bella's contractions were about 8 minutes apart now. She was breathing heavily between her teeth. Her hands clenching at her sides. Her knuckles were white from the strain. We arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later, Carlisle and a nurse were waiting out front with a wheelchair. We quickly transferred Bella to said chair, when that was done Carlisle brought her in so she could sign in while I parked the car. I grabbed her bag and froze. This was it, I was finally going to meet my two little angels. And I was freaking the fuck out! Ok Edward just breathe in and out, in and out. Get it together. I ran into the hospital and up to the maternity ward were Bella was already in her own room and getting changed into the hideous gown. When Bella was finally settled in she asked me to call Jasper to check in on Lexi. Even tough it was only after 6 in the morning.

"Hey how is she? Is she up?"

"Yeah she's good, still asleep. How's Bella doing?" he asked.

"Eh…she's good as she can be right now. What with two babies making their way out of her!" I half laughed.

Even though it's nearly been a year since I came home Jasper still makes me anxious. Sure we talk, but I get the feeling that he stills resents me for something that was out of my control.

"Well lets hope you don't screw this up eh?" Jasper laughed, a harsh tone to his voice on what he said. I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying something I would later on regret.

"Yeah…I've got to go. Bye." I mumbled back rather stiffly and hung up before he could say anything.

"Is everything alright Edward?" a voice said from behind me. When I turned around Carlisle had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm just peachy Carlisle!" I said sarcastically. He looked at me with his eyebrows in his hairline. I sighed "it's Jasper he cant just get of my case for one minute. Instead he has to be an asshole and continues to blame me for something that I had no control over! And I'm getting sick of it, everyday it's a comment about how Lexi always wanted him as a baby or how cute she looked on her first Holloween. I'm tired of it Carlisle and I don't know if I can take it anymore." by the time I had finished my little rant I was out of breath. Carlisle looked at me somatically and.

"You need to talk to Bella about his behaviour, if he's bothering you this much. This should be one of the happiest days of your life and your mad and upset. Go talk to Bella I'm sure she'll let you rant about Jasper. And in my opinion he is acting very immature and if he cant grow up don't take any notice of him" Carlisle patted my shoulder and walked down the hall. I went back to Bella and seen that she was in bed and rubbing her belly.

"Hey love how you doing?" I asked her when I had settled myself down in the chair. She looked at me and her brows furrowed as she continued to stare. I started to squirm in my seat. I hate when she does this.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Edward do you really want to start an argument? Now tell me what's wrong, or you like what's going to happen"

"It's Jasper. Bella I don't think I can take it anymore from him and I know what your thinking but I cant take the tormenting from him any longer, I want us to move! And it's not just an odd time that he does it it's every time he talks to me."

"Why have you never told me this?" she asked upset.

"He's your brother I thought that maybe after a few months he would stop but he just kept it up. And I didn't want to burden you with this. On some level I know I deserved it but now I'm questioning myself if I'm good enough for you and the kids!" I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare think that, you know you're the only one for me! And never mind Jasper, I give him an ultimatum. Oh and you ever think your not good for us again I'll chop of that!" she pointed to my crotch. I instantly grabbed hold of it and gave her a horrified look. We both laughed at me actions, "Give me my phone!" she said suddenly. I handed her, her phone and watched as she started messing with it. Next thing I know the phones at her ear.

"Hello brother of mine. Do you maybe have something to tell me? No? Really, nothing? So what's this I hear about you making my Edward feel like shit? Oh you don't know about that really it must have been you twin then? Tell me jasper what would happen if I moved away and never spoke to you again? How'd you feel? Coz if you cant put the fucking in the past I'm packing us up and leaving! Did you know that Edward doesn't think he's good enough for me or the kids. Guess who's fault that is asshole! YOURS! Now I don't care what you think but from now on you keep your trap shut! I didn't start hating Alice after she had that affair, but I should have then you would know how I'm feeling right about now. Either you stop being a jerk and get your head out of your ass or you'll lose me forever, and I mean that Jasper! Goodbye!" she hung up the phone and all I could do was stare at her as she slowly rubbed her belly with a pinched look on her face.

"Alice had an affair?" was all that would come out of my mouth. Surly she was joking around. She nodded her head and explained.

"She meet this guy at the gym about a year after you left and I had just had Lexi so she was telling Jasper that she was with me when she was really with Laurent. One day Jasper came over and asked were she was, I said I hadn't seen her in nearly two weeks. So he rang her up and put her on loudspeaker, and when he asked her were she was she said she was with me. Jasper asked if he could speak to me but she said I was sleeping. After that Jasper started to follow her and two days later he watched her go into a motel with him. He tuke some pictures and even waited outside until they came out, looking all lovey-dovey. Jasper was devastated, when he confronted her she lied and then he showed her the pictures. She said it was a moment of weakness and that she was sorry and it'd never happen again. And he forgave her so easily. I couldn't look at her for so long, she disgusted me!"

"Wow I cant believe that Alice would do something like that!"

"Like mother, like daughter!" was all Bella said. It wasn't long before Carlisle came in and checked on how far Bella was dilated.

"Your nine cent-meters dilated, shouldn't be long now!"

And It wasn't two hours later


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's lovely character's, there all SM. I just own the plot line and some characters. **

Our Little Girl

Chapter 15

Epov

And It wasn't two hours later before Alana Marie and Nathan Alexander Cullen were born. My little Alana came into this world fifteen minutes before her brother. They were beautiful and they were all mine. I was silently wondering what my life would have been like had I just picked up my phone all those years ago. Maybe me and Bella would be married and have more kids, but we wouldn't have these to, it's only been a few hours and already I cant imagine my life without them. I was holding Nate while Bella held Alana. This was perfect, all I needed now was my little girl. She was on her way with Jasper and Alice and was going crazy, not only did she get a day off school but she got a brother and sister. When I talked to her on the phone she nearly took the ear off me.

I never knew that I could feel this kind of love, I though that once I lost Bella I'd never feel any kind of love and now I have four people taking up the contents of my heart. My parents were on their way, with the car filled with baby stuff. Apparently she had gone a little crazy while shopping in Tacoma.

"Daddy?" I heard a whisper from behind me. I turned around and there was my baby girl standing at the door. I didn't see Jasper or Alice with her so they must still be outside. I walked over to her bending down gently careful of Nathan in my arm.

"Hey sweetie. Where's Jazz and Alice?" I asked her softly, watching her looking at her little brother. She looked at him in awe and I was so thankful that she wasn't going to be one of those siblings who didn't like having younger siblings.

"Ouside, is dat my browder Nathan?" she asked touching his cheek with her pinkie finger. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Would you like to hold him and meet your sister?" I asked her, brushing her hair off her face. "Did you not brush your hair this morning?" She shook hair in my face and laughed.

"Nope" she smiled and kissed me on the lips loudly,

"Does daddy get a kiss and not me?" Bella said from the bed. Lexi looked over at her and ran at full speed to the bed and jumped up beside her mother. She looked at Alana and done the same thing she did with Nathan, then she gave Bella a kiss. I heard a knock from the door and turned around to see Jasper poking his head in. He had a look on his face that made me wary off him even more. After what Bella told me I wasn't sure what to think of him. I mean he gave Alice a second chance, and for something that is far worse than what happened to me and Bella.

I nodded for him to come in and he did, with Alice following behind him. They immediately went over to Bella and started cooing over Alana. I looked down at Nathan and smiled as I walked over to Bella. I sat beside her on the bed and turned Nathan so Alice and Jasper could see him better. Alice cooed at him and asked if she could hold him. I was hesitant to let him go so soon, but reluctantly handed him over to her. I noticed Jasper looking at me and again I was nervous.

"Em…Edward could I talk to you?" Jasper asked after a few minutes. I looked at him and nodded my head. I looked back at Bella, her emotions were showing all over her face, worry and a hint of anger. I smiled at her and made my way out to the hall.

"What do want?" I asked him not even caring about how I sounded. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me and I dared him with my eyes. He sighed and looked to the ground, mumbling something under his breath. I had an idea of what he said but I wanted him to look at me when he said it.

"What was that?" I asked with a smirk on my face. He looked up at me and it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. I smiled, more like smirked at him.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour. I never meant to make you feel like you wouldn't be a good father. I'm terribly sorry for that. I wouldn't want anyone to treat me that way when I'm about to kids. It wasn't my intention to ever do that, I don't even know why I was doing that. You didn't leave them purposely, I know that and even though you didn't keep your word I understand now why you did but it doesn't take away the resentment I still hold for you. And I don't think it will ever go away, but I can try and control what I say. Believe me I will 'coz I don't wont to lose Bella in my life! Could you possibly forgive me?" he had a sad expression on his face and I understood him in that moment, more than I ever had since I met him. It's hard living without Bella and I wouldn't wish it on him, but then again. No I couldn't think that. Even after what he put me through, but I will give him a piece of my mind.

"I know why you did it Jasper but at the same time I wish you did lose something as important like me. Not only did I lose the woman I love over a misunderstanding, but I missed out on the most important years of my daughters life. You don't know how that feels and you probably never will. So no Jasper I'm not sure I can forgive you yet or ever! And I don't care if you accept me or not 'coz I'm here for Bella and **our** kids. So if you think I'm putting up with you shit for any longer you can say goodbye to Bella 'coz we will be leaving! Do I make myself clear Jasper?" I asked him with a stern look on my face. I knew it was only a matter of time before he came to me and I was glad it was today. I was riding on a high and he couldn't take that away. It also helped that I had prepared myself for this and had thought of what I would say to him, given the chance. He looked at me and slowly nodded his head. I didn't wait for a verbal reply and headed back into my family.

As I walked in I overheard Alice talking to Bella.

"How could you tell him Bella? I thought this was past us? Can you ever forgive me for a moment of weakness? God what must Edward think of me now?" she was angry, it was clear in his tone. I stopped in my tracks and listened, this should be interesting.

"You cheated on my brother Alice and used me as an excuse! I can never forgive you for that and what I tell the man that I love is none of your business! If you didn't want people to know then you shouldn't have spread your legs for a total stranger Alice" I heard Bella take in a lungful of air as she continued talking " And another thing Alice I couldn't care less about your feelings or what Edward will now think of you . I only gave you a second chance because Jasper begged me to, other than that I wouldn't have let you be anywhere near me. I asked you to help me out and keep Jasper in control and you didn't. I knew something was going to happen and I told you but you couldn't get your head out of your ass and think about someone other than yourself! Now will you kindly fuck off and not come near me for the next few days" I didn't hear Alice reply but I did hear her making her way towards the door. I backed up slightly and made it look like I was only arriving.

"Oh hey Alice, leaving so soon?" I asked her nonchalantly, not looking at her.

"Yeah I forgot we had a big dinner party at the restaurant so… I need to get there" her voice was shakey and hoarse. I could tell that she was upset over what Bella had said.

"Ok, well thanks for stopping by. I need to get back to Bella so I'll see you later?" I asked her.

"Yea sure…um bye" she hightailed it down the hall and that was the last I saw her. I walked into the room and seen Bella staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, you okay?" I slowly approached her and sat at her side on the bed. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked at me and slowly nodded her head with a grimace on her face. "I heard your talk with Alice!" she sighed and nodded her head.

"I cant believe she bought it up on this day. She was always trying to make me forget what happened, like I could!" she scoffed and turned her head into my chest. I put my arm around her and held her tight.

"Don't let her bother you, especially today, love. Now lets get back to our babies!"

We eventually got back into our happy mood before the Alice and Jasper fiasco. I was so elated in that moment that I couldn't care what happened in the world as long as I had my Bella and kids.

**AN: I know waaaayyy overdue (understatement!) I would like to let everyone who is still following this story that I will be trying to update every 2****nd**** week. I was looking at my account an ff and found out that this story has 22,000 hits! Thank you, thank you sooo much. Now back to updating I have already started the next chapter and it will be in Bella's pov! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's lovely character's, there all SM. I just own the plot line and some characters. **

Previously:

"_Don't let her bother you, especially today, love. Now lets get back to our babies!" _

_We eventually got back into our happy mood before the Alice and Jasper fiasco. I was so elated in that moment that I couldn't't care what happened in the world as long as I had my Bella and kids. _

Our Little Girl

Chapter 16

Bella Pov

My babies and I were finally home. We came home from the hospital a few days ago and ever since our house has been a revolving door of visitors. The twins were getting so much attention that I could see that Lexi was having trouble with it. That's why her and Edward were gone for the day, so it was just me and the twins today, for the very first time. I was enjoying just the three of us for the time being, but I was exhausted and couldn't wait for Edward to come home so I could truly rest.

I was busy sterilizing the twins bottles when there was a knock on the front door. As I was approaching the front door I could see who was here and already I was furious. I didn't want this person anywhere near me in the near future.

"What do you want?" I was by no means pleasant. After the stunt she pulled why should I be? Alice stood in front of me with an icy expression on her face.

"Can I come in?" she asked through clenched teeth. I raised my eyebrow and just stared at her. "Please Bella I need to talk with you!" I slowly motioned her to come in and led her into the kitchen. I went back to what I was originally doing before she arrived, not even bothering to ask if she wanted a drink.

"Start talking, because you've got about five minutes before the twins wake up!" I stated even though they weren't supposed to be waking up for an hour. I heard Alice huff, but I paid her no mind. I went about my business while Alice started her speech, because lets face it that's what it was going to be. A well rehearsed speech!

"Bella I know I betrayed Jasper in the most horrible way, but I was going through a rough patch during that time. I mean me and Jasper were talking about splitting up and I was a wreck! Jasper never paid me any attention, so when Laurent started complimenting me it made me feel **good**!" I spun around and glared at her.

"Do not say that mans name in my home! These excuses you've come up with Alice are pathetic and I don't want to hear them. **You** were the one who cheated **not** Jasper, so if that's what you've come to tell me, that it was Jazz's fault that you cheated, you can take them **lousy** excuses and shove them up your ass!" I was pissed.

Now she's blaming Jasper for her wrongdoing. Hell to the no. I was one second from throwing that bitch out of here. Shit! She's pregnant I cant. Alice looked at me and sighed. It was a second before she spoke again and when she did she shocked the fuck out of me.

"I never thought that I would be that person Bella but I'm guessing I should tell you the whole truth. Do you remember Maria? The waitress that used to work for us?" she waited until I nodded my head. I had never liked that girl she was a terrible employee, but she brought in business.

"Well Jasper almost had an affair with her. I found out when he left his phone home one day and she sent him a nude picture of herself. There were a whole lot of messages from him to her, and they weren't innocent ones"

Alice looked over at me and I couldn't believe what she was telling me. Surely Jasper wouldn't do that.

"I'm not lying Bella, he was texting her things like what he would do to her and then he told me he was only messing with her and that he wasn't really interested in her when I confronted him, but he had a look in his eyes that just screamed at me that he was lying. So after that we barely went anywhere with each other, I couldn't stand to be next to him so I looked for comfort elsewhere!" she finished talking and I admit I was flabbergasted at what she just told me.

My brother was going to cheat? It seems cruel but I still cant forgive Alice. My brother may have flirted and sent texts to some woman but at least he didn't act on it like Alice did.

"Alice your forgetting one thing. You're the one that cheated and used me and my daughter as your excuse and I cant forgive that. Yes Jasper was at fault for what he did but he didn't go through with it, you did!" I sighed and looked Alice in the eyes for what I had to say next.

"I might have forgiven you Alice if you hadn't used me and Lexi as your excuse to fuck a stranger over staying loyal to the man you've been with since you were 13. You had the choice of being a better partner but instead you choose to become a cheater all on your own. Not Jasper, **you**!"

It was at that moment the front door opened and Lexi came running in, Edward right behind her. He had a shocked look on his face and I could tell that he had seen the way I was as tense as a turkey at Thanksgiving. He smiled at Alice and made his way over to me.

He kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand. This was his way of asking if I was okay. I squeezed his hand and looked back at Alice. She looked at me and it almost seemed as if she was going to cry.

"Hey the twins asleep?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah" I nodded at him. Alice choose that moment to speak up.

"I better get going" she mumbled and started to rise from her seat.

"Well it was good seeing you Alice, take care of that baby alright!" Edward said to her to remove some of the awkwardness that was in the room. Alice smiled and nodded her head, while putting her hand on her small bump.

"I will, don't worry and it was good seeing you to" I walked Alice out to the door and knew I had to say something but I didn't know what!

"Alice? Even though I might not ever truly forgive you for what you did, but your going to be the mother of my niece or nephew and I can be respectful of that. Just don't think it will happen over-night." Alice nodded at me.

"Thank you for even given me a third chance. I know I don't deserve it but I truly am sorry. I never meant for it to go as far as it did."

I didn't say anything just nodded my head and watched Alice walk out to her car. I never understood what drove her to cheat on Jasper, but now that I some sort of reason I was going to see if Alice was telling the truth. It all made sense now on why I had to fire Maria, sure she was a horrendous waitress but she kinda brought the restaurant a lot of business when we were just starting out, and I always felt I owed her for it.

I walked back into the kitchen to be greeted by the sounds of my Lexi laughing and her daddy covered in flour. What the hell. It toke everything in me not to laugh but when a small squeak came out of me Edward looked at me with a devilish smile. I shook my head at him, all the while laughing at what I know is going to happen. Sure enough Edward grabbed me by the waist and shook all the flour onto me. We were laughing so much I barely heard the twins cry. Back to momma mode for me I guess. Well at least I thought it was, until Edward stopped me.

"Go lie down, rest. I'm guessing today wasn't a very relaxing one so your probably exhausted, so sleep I'll feed the twins and order some Chinese. Then we can talk okay?"

I smiled at him and nodded my head. I love that he know what I needed, when I needed it before I did. And he was right I was exhausted because the minute my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

I was woken up with soft kisses being placed on my face and neck and smiled. I turned my head towards Edward and smiled at him.

"Hi" I mumbled hoarsely. My throat felt horrible. I slowly rubbed up and down before a glass was placed in front of me. I laughed to myself. He knew before I did. I smiled at him and sat up in the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked him, before leaning up and kissing him.

"Just after 5. Chinese just got here if you want to come down and eat?" he told me before wrapping his arm around me and bringing me closer to him. I couldn't believe I slept that long.

"Where's Lexi and the twins?" I turned my face up to meet his and was once again stunned by his beauty. I swear the man gets better looking everyday.

"Lexi is down stairs watching cartoons and the twins are asleep. So…why was Alice here?" Edward hesitated before he asked me. I looked at my phone when I realized I still hadn't talked to Jasper. I slowly reached for it while filling Edward in.

"Alice said the real reason she cheated on Jasper was because he was texting one of our waitresses. She said that they were going through a rough patch and that she didn't mean to really let it go as far as it did. Quiet frankly I couldn't care what happened she cheated, she gave into her weakness, Jasper as far as I know didn't. However that's what I'm about to find out!" I finished talking by placing the phone against my ear.

Jasper answered after the first ring. "Jasper its Bella" I said to him once he had answered.

"Hey Bella what's up?" I could tell by his tone that he was shocked to hear from me. I hadn't spoken to him when he came to see me and the twins in hospital or at home because I was still pissed off at him.

"Were you sexting Maria Jasper? You remember her right?" I got straight to the point, no time for chit chat. I heard Jasper gasp on the other line.

"How…were…what are you talking about Bella?" he was able to stutter out after a few minutes of silence. I had my answer. So all that mess started because of him. How could he be so, so god I couldn't even think of a word to describe his behavior I was that fucking shocked and mad. Boy was I mad.

"You god damn asshole. I stood up for you and for what? You lied and betrayed mine and Rose's trust Jasper. How could you be so fucking foolish? You destroyed my relationship with Alice all because you couldn't be a man! Mom and dad would be ashamed of you. You criticize Edward on not being a true man or a good father, when push comes to shove Jasper it's you who is the pathetic asshole. You should be ashamed of yourself and I'm disgusted to call you my brother. And I'm letting Rose know!" I hung up before he could reply. I was so angry that I threw the phone across the room in my rage. God he was a hypocrite. Edward was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What ?" I snapped at him. He held up his hands and shook his head, not saying anything. I got up of the bed and walked down to the nursery to see my babies. It's true what they say babies make anyone happy. One look at my babies and I was calmer than before Alice arrived today.

I knew I should call Rose and fill her in on what's going on but really all that was going through my mind was that I lost one of the best friendships I had because of Jasper, and I couldn't understand how he could be so foolish. He was suppose to be one of the men that I could look up to and now the shit has truly hit the fan.

Edward walked into the room and came over to were I was sitting. He kneeled in front of me and slowly rubbed up and down my thighs. I sighed, god I loved this man.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he broke the silence after a few minutes, though his voice was a soft hum.

"It was all Jasper's fault. He could have prevented that from happening if he had just let his brain do the thinking and not his fucking dick. I never thought I would be saying this after what Alice did but I feel sorry for her!" Edward didn't say anything for the next hour, just let me talk and vent. I managed to call Rose and to say she wasn't shocked would be a lie. We agreed to meet have lunch tomorrow to talk about our idiot of a brother. As I made my way down the stairs to have something to eat I knew I didn't want to live anywhere near Jasper after everything he has just pulled. There was only one thing to do. Now how to get Edward to agree?

**AN: Ok here you have waayy earlier than even I thought I would finish it! So it was fun to right this chapter because Bella was able to vent about a lot of shit! Also thanks for all the reviews that everyone has given me for this story I would like to say that I have about three chapters left and then all my focus will be on A Broken Girl. So anyway let me no what you think, I would love to hear from everyone. Bye for now ****J J**


End file.
